Who to Love
by Dark-Minded Hetalian
Summary: Mia loved Arthur when they met, but he isn't the Prince Charming she dreamed he would be. -This is a sequel to Chapter 6 of my previous fanfiction, Hetalia: Abusers. The first chapter in 'Who to Love' is Chapter 6 of the Abusers fanfic, and later in the story, I will post Chapter 2 as some background on Ludwig. Enjoy the story Hetalians!-
1. Prolouge

Mia waited anxiously for Arthur to come home from work. She had a short blue dress on with an apron. It was one of the only items of clothing he had allowed her to keep once she had moved in with him. She kept an eye on the front door and glanced at the microwave every so often. She started towards the microwave, going to see if Arthur's dinner was still warm. As she opened it, the front door opened and closed. She heard him take off his coat and hang it up, before Arthur actually walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner?" he asked, not giving her a second glance.

"Just finished it," she said, although it had been done for an hour. He was just late.

"You're lying," he sang darkly, hands snaking around her waist.

Mia froze up. "I-I mean, j-just finished heating it up for you. I-It's been done for a while," she stammered. He smirked as he kissed her neck.

"You know I don't like it when you lie." She gulped and nodded. She felt her husband let go of her and sit down at the kitchen table, waiting to eat. She turned around, avoiding eye contact, and placed his plate in front of him. She sat down across from him and played with the hem of her dress. "Mia," he said in a calm, but clearly annoyed voice.

She looked up at him. His green eyes burned holes through her and his fork was clenched in his hand. "My food. It's cold," he said shortly.

Mia gapped a bit and stood up. "I-I'm so sorry! I'll heat it up again—" She started to take his plate away but he slapped her hand away.

"Sit. Down," he ordered. She obeyed, scared. She was careful to maintain eye contact this time. "How much money do I make, and bring into our little home every day?"

"£1,000,000," she said, shaking slightly.

"I run a big business, Amelia. Every day I have to worry about finances and bills and how much to pay my workers. It's stressful! But I work hard and make big money to pay for your lazy ass to stay with me!" he snapped.

"I—"

"Shut up!" Mia stopped trying. "You ungrateful bitch! I can't even get a warm meal in my own home! We have the money, so what are we doing wrong?! No, it's what _you're_ doing wrong?! The answer to that: everything! You can't cook me a meal, you always manage to make the house a mess, and you're boring!" She started crying. "Oh good lord! What, you think I'm 'abusing' you again?! Snap out of it!" She took a deep breath and tried to take the plate from him again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She jumped and pulled her hand away. He grabbed a fist full of his dinner and threw it in her face. "I didn't want your nasty food anyway." He stood up. "Get ready for our guests. Wear that dress I gave you the other day, I want our guests to be entertained." He smirked at her and walked into the living room with a glass of wine. She hurried upstairs to the bedroom to change into the revealing black mini-dress, the sides barely covered and her cleavage clearly showing.

Mia hurried back downstairs and made dinner for the guests and Arthur. She finished and placed it on the table just in time for them to arrive. She was quick to answer the knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it, smiling at the Frenchman, who was dressed in a unbuttoned white button down and stared at her with lust. She let him in, taking his coat and making sure to touch him as much as possible, knowing he liked it. He smirked and chuckled at her, going into the living room to make out with her husband until the other guests arrived. Amelia waited, getting the door when the rest of the guests arrived. Gilbert swaggered in and kissed her deeply on the lips; Ludwig nodded politely at her; Ivan ignored her, a bottle of vodka in his hands; and Alfred waddled in, ten pounds heavier than the last time she had seen him. She closed the door as they filed into the house, then she hurried to tell them dinner was ready and they were welcome to take their seats in the dining room while she got Arthur. They all went to the dining room, shortly followed by Francis and Arthur. Mia then went to the stereo to turn on some music. She stared at a wedding picture of her and Arthur and sucked in a breath. 'This is for the best,' she thought, 'Arthur knows how to treat me and I deserved every piece of abuse he gives me…it just hurts to see him drink and become a monster filled with anger and lust and violence...'

"Amelia," Arthur said in a bitter-sweet voice. Mia snapped out of her trance and turned to see her husband beckoning her over curtly. She hurried to the table and took her seat next to him, with Gilbert at to her right. Arthur proposed a toast. "To my wife, and my friends!" Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. As Arthur set down his wine, she moved herr arm to set her own glass of water down, and knocked his red wine over. It spilled across the white tablecloth and onto his trousers. She gasped and dropped to her knees, grabbing her napkin and starting to wipe the drink off of him, trying her hardest to make it dry. He chuckled lowly and smiled normally at his friends.

"Sorry," she whispered. She felt someone watching her and looked up to see Ludwig's eyes on her. Mia blushed as she stood up to sit in her chair. She ate slowly and didn't look at anyone. When dinner was over, she cleared everyone's plates and Arthur told them they could go to the living room to relax and talk. She was putting away a few things in the kitchen when Arthur came in, glaring at her.

"You need to be more careful," he growled. Mia nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again," she promised.

"Good. Come on, our guests are getting bored," he said, walking out to the living room. She took a deep breath and hurried out of the kitchen with wine and snacks for Arthur's friends.

She brought them into the living room, giving Alfred his own plate. As she set down the wine on the table, Francis slipped his hand under her dress and grabbed her ass. She gasped and jumped. "Mia," Arthur chuckled, leering at her. "Entertain our guests, love."

She nodded, scared. "W-What would our guests like me to do?" she asked.

"Strip," Francis and Gilbert purred. Mia blushed.

"I-I'm barely wearing anything though…" she argued softly.

Arthur glared at her, his patience withering away. He stood up and slapped her in the face. "Our guests want you to strip, slut. They want to see you naked," he hissed at her. She cowered. He had never hit her before. He had yelled and screamed at her, even locked her in the basement to starve for days at a time but he had never once hit her. He looked at his friends, smirked, then looked back at her. "Fine, then each of our guests can have their way with you." Ivan and Alfred looked up this time, excited. Only Ludwig still looked at the floor. "And they can be as rough as they want."

Ludwig looked up at this. "Women should not be treated like animals, Arthur," he mumbled. They all turned their attention to him. "If you have the pleasure of being with a woman who loves you, you should treat her like a princess, not like a slave."

Amelia stared at him, wanting him to sweep her up and save her from this horrible place where her husband hurt her. "That's funny, Ludwig, I thought I recalled hearing that you're wife was beaten by you and committed suicide the next day. It's a wonder that you aren't in jail," Arthur smirked. Mia looked horrified and Ludwig looked ashamed.

"Ja…I-I hurt her….and I will never forgive myself for as long as I live…." he mumbled. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. "And she took our little boy with her…she suffocated our child…afraid that he would be hurt by me too…"

Amelia pulled away from Arthur and knelt down next to Ludwig. "I am at your disposal, Master Ludwig…" she told him. He sniffed and looked at her.

"I am bringing this girl home with me," he said, standing and holding Mia behind his back.

"No you aren't! That's my wife!" Arthur argued. Mia was scared by the look in his eyes. He pointed at the ground next to him, wanting her to come to him. She started to go, but Ludwig held her still.

"This girl deserves someone who can take care of her and love her and never hurt her," Ludwig said. She looked up at him, fearful. "She has a choice. She can chose to stay with someone who will hurt her, or she can escape and be free."

She sniffed and started crying. "I-I want to go Arthur. It's not safe for us to stay with you," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are _so_ selfish!" he cried. "Leaving me! And taking my child?!"

"Child?" Ludwig asked. Mia blushed and nodded. Ludwig looked furiously at Arthur. "You hit your pregnant wife?!"

"Ludwig. You need to go," Arthur said.

"Arthur—" Ludwig started.

"Go! And leave the bitch, or I'll call the police and tell them you kidnapped her," he said.

"Nein," he argued. "If you call the police on me I will tell them about everything you do to her." Arthur glared at his wife.

"A-Arthur please," she stammered, seeing that he was getting angry. Gilbert tsked.

"Luddy, stop being a pussy," he mumbled.

"Da, Ludwig, some of us don't have such willing people in our lives. She let's us do what we want," Ivan chimed in.

"Unless you can bring another, more gorgeous woman to entertain us, then stop it and just go live your boring life," Francis said, giving him a dirty look.

"Call a stripper," Ludwig said bluntly. He grabbed Amelia's arm and brought her out to his car.


	2. How to Appreciate

Amelia sat in Ludwig's car as he drove to his house and she held onto the seat anxiously. She didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat nervously. "Hm?" Ludwig asked, glancing at her.

"O-Oh um…" She took a deep breath. "I-I just don't know what to say—"

"Then don't say anything," he said shortly. She nodded quickly and looked down at her lap. Then she heard him sigh. "I'm sorry, Ms. Amelia, I didn't mean to sound so irritated.

"N-No it's ok," she said quietly. "A lady should not speak unless spoken to." She constantly had to remind herself of this. Everyday, seeing Arthur, her parents, anyone, she had to prompt herself in remembering that she had to keep her mouth shut unless someone asked her a question or started talking with her, in which case she had to make polite conversation. That was one of the many rules she had been raised to follow, and lived with from the day she was born.

Ludwig glanced at her again, pulling into his driveway. "Nein. You are a person, you may talk as you please," he said, getting out of the car. Mia didn't understand, but nodded in agreement, getting out of the car as well.

"Where is the nearest hotel?" she asked.

"You are staying with me until you can get a proper home," he told her.

"M-Master Ludwig I can't ask that of you," she declined.

"I'm not giving you an option and I am not your Master," he said, unlocking his door. She followed him inside and politely waited to be told what to do. He went upstairs and came back, seeing her in the same place. "As you stuck?"

She smiled a bit. "No, sir, I'm waiting for my commands," she explained.

He stared at her for a moment. "Sit in the living room, I will make tea," he said, going into the kitchen. She went to the living room and sat down patiently. A little while later, Ludwig came back in with two steaming mugs. He handed one to her and she thanked him, taking a sip and holding it.

"S-So, um….what am I to do for you tonight?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, why?"

"A-Arthur always had things for me to do. I always had my orders," she said.

"What kind of orders?" he asked curiously, sipping his tea.

She thought. "W-Well, in the morning, I was to make him his breakfast, which was always Earl Grey two, black with two sugars, and a crumpet with a small patch of butter. Then I had to go wake him up and help him get his robe and slippers on. After breakfast he goes to work and I have to make sure the house is clean and organized. I have to cook his dinner for him so that it's ready for him when he gets home. When he does get home, I serve him his dinner and sit with him while he eats. We go upstair where we take a shower, and I have to use his special shampoo to wash his hair, and use his special soap to wash his body. And then we go to bed where I tend to his…needs…" she told him. "Every day is exactly the same."

He frowned. "How often does he make you have sex?" he asked.

"E-Every day is exactly the same…" she repeated with a blush. He shook his head. She blushed darker. "W-Where can I sleep?"

"The guest room. My wife kept some clothes in there, you can wear any of them," he said bluntly standing up. "I am going to bed." He went upstairs and she followed quickly.

"Goodnight, Master Ludwig," she said, going into the guest room. She closed the door and went through the drawers. She saw some red panties and blushed. She wanted to thank Ludwig…and men always love sex. She gulped and put on the bed underwear and matching push-up bra. She looked through the closet and found black stilettos and a see-through robe. She put it all on and took a deep breath. She opened the door and went to Ludwig's room. He was reading in bed, and didn't hear her.

She knocked on the door. He looked up and blushed. "What are you doing Ms. Amelia?" he asked quietly.

She stepped forward. "Thanking you," she told him quietly, sitting next to him and batting her eyelashes. He moved away slightly.

"U-Um…your welcome…." he said awkwardly.

"Master Ludwig, I owe you my life. I will do anything you ask of me. Do not be ashamed to order me to get on my knees for you. I only live to serve you now," she told him, touching his leg. He licked his lips and sighed.

"Amelia go to bed please," he said, keeping his eyes on his book.

She got on the bed and crawled over his legs, onto his so her forehead was touching his. "I need to please you, Master," she purred, pulling at his black tank top. He pushed her hand away.

"I am _not_ your master, Amelia—"

"I am your slave, you are my Master," she argued. He frowned.

"Mia. I want to go to bed." She frowned. "I'm sorry. It's not that you aren't attractive— you're very attractive. And sexy. But I cheated on my wife a few days before…." He took a deep breath. "I've sworn to myself that I won't ever think about sleeping with another woman— or man —for the rest of my days."

Amelia was touched by this. "I-I understand, Master Ludwig. That's very thoughtful of you. I-I'm sorry for my inconvenience…" She stood up. "I-I think I should go…"

"Ja…" he said, not looking at her.

"Thank you so much, sir. Your kindness is much appreciated," she told him. She went to the guest room and got changed into her regular clothes.


	3. The Runaway

Antonio opened the front door, yawning. He rubbed his eyes. "Who is…" He trailed off. When he saw that it was Amelia, in a short, busty black dress, her dirty blonde hair messy and a pair of black stilettos in her hand, he gulped and stared at her. He was in love with her. Now here she was, looking incredibly sexy. "H-Hola, Amelia.," he greeted, smiling. She sniffed, and it wasn't until she did this that he noticed that she was crying. His smile fell. "Mia, what's wrong?" He brought her inside and closed the door. "Do you need me to call Arthur?"

"No!" she gasped. "I-I need to stay away from him….just for a while." She sat on the couch. She started telling him everything. He listened intently, horrified by what he heard. _His_ Mia was being abused?!

"You should have called me," he said, touching her leg. She blushed. She knew he probably wanted to have his way with her while she was in such a fragile state of mind and she figured she should let him do what he wanted.

"What would you like to do?" she asked, waiting patiently. He blushed, knowing her tone of voice. Antonio and Amelia had dated briefly before she was forced by her parents into marrying Arthur. Amelia had never been happier, before or after she dated Antonio. She had had fun and felt adventurous. And she liked to be free.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed back. She was haunted by the memories of Arthur's dominance, yet she only knew how to beg for more. Amelia pulled back a bit a shivered, hugging herself. "What's wrong, Mia?" Antonio asked, rubbing her back.

She was suddenly panicking. "I'm sorry, Toni, please I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm pregnant…" She gasped for air and cough. He was taken aback by this. "It's Arthur's baby….and I have to go back to him…" She started to get up.

"No, Amelia," he said, pulling her back down. She struggled and sobbed.

"Please, I don't want to hurt him," she pleaded.

"Amelia I'm calling the police," he told her. "He's going to beat you. You aren't safe."

"He wouldn't hurt me like that! He loves me!" she screamed.

"But you don't love him."

"Yes I do!" she argued. He let go when he heard this. He stared at her.

"Fine. Go back. You're going to get yourself killed!" he yelled at her. "I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt!" She ignored him and ran out of the house, right into Arthur, who was just about to knock on the door. She gasped and backed up. He grabbed her.

"A-Arthur!" she sniffed. Antonio hurried over and glared at Arthur.

"Touch my wife in anyway ever again— if you even look at her, I will not hesitate to call the police," Arthur growled at him, holding Mia to him. Mia snuggled against him and cried. He brought her to his car. Antonio watched, angry. Arthur got in the car and slammed the door. Amelia followed him. As soon as he started the car he started screaming at her. She sobbed. They drove the hour-drive home, her sobbing and him cursing and shouting at her. When they got home, the sun was starting to rise. Arthur dragged her inside and told her to make him breakfast. She was exhausted but nodded and hurried to make her husband breakfast.

She didn't dare disobey him anymore.


	4. Surprises

Arthur had done absolutely nothing all day while Amelia struggled to clean the entire house and cook a big meal with a bulging pregnant belly. Her husband had just sat on the couch all day Skyping with Francis, who was away on business. Apparently, Francis had divorced his wife a few weeks ago, and now he was all over Arthur, who he was almost certainly having an affair with. Even with twins on the way, Arthur was verbally abusive and yelled at Amelia any chance he got.

Today was a very special day. Amelia's parents were coming over for dinner and Arthur wanted to surprise them with her pregnancy. She stared at her husband as she finished a dish Antonio had taught her to make: Quail in Rose Petal Sauce. Arthur looked and acted very different than he had at the beginning of Mia's pregnancy. He was lazy and needy and was starting to get fat. He went to work, then came home and sat on the couch until bed, packing on a few pounds from Mia's cooking. It was better, she thought, than if he was active and strong: this way he wouldn't hit her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door bell rang and the door opened. "Yoohoo!" a loud, nasally voice sang. "Anybody home?" Amelia blushed when her Mother came in, followed closely by her father. Arthur forced himself off the couch and hurried to stand next to his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Janis! How lovely to see you!" he grinned.

"Oh! Amelia!" Mia's mother gasped, pointing at her stomach.

She blushed. "S-Surprise," she smiled nervously. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad—"

"Oh congratulations, Amelia! When is he due?!" her father asked.

"Y-You aren't mad?" she asked.

"Why would we be mad, dear? We've been waiting for this splendid news! We're expecting many many grand-babies to spoil," her mother smiled.

"And Arthur, how have you been, son?" her father asked. "Been enjoying my daughter's cooking, I see?"

Arthur laughed. "Yes, sir, I've been very well!" he smiled.

Arthur and Amelia's parents talked for a while, going on and on about what the new babies were going to be named and how they were going to be raised. "E-Excuse me," Amelia interrupted. "Dinner's ready."

"Amelia Kirkland, where are your manners!?" her mother snapped. "Didn't I raise you not to speak unless spoken to?!"

Amelia gapped. "I-I'm sorry Mummy," she mumbled.

Her father nudged Arthur. "Has she been behaving alright?" he asked.

"Mostly," Arthur sighed. "She almost went off with that scoundrel Antonio again, but I forgave her when she came crawling back." Her parents gasped.

"Amelia! You're lucky to have such an excepting husband! Someone who can take care of you and loves you! Why would you be so selfish?!" her father scolded.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy," she stammered.

"Never mind," he tsked. "Get dinner on the table, we'll sit down." He put his hands around his wife and led her to the dining room, followed by Arthur. Amelia carried the food out to the table and served everyone their meals. Then she sat down and Arthur toasted to his wife and family. Everyone ate politely, even Arthur, and told Amelia everything wrong. 'Too much salt, dear' and 'hm, a bit too crisp' were said as soon as everyone took a bite. She felt like crying. Her heart felt so empty…

"Amelia, darling, your mother was thinking of naming our little boy Ryan, and our little girl Marie. What do you think?" Arthur said.

She smiled weakly. "Those are lovely names, Mummy," she said. She looked at the floor as they all talked.

"Amelia, you are going to raise your daughter the traditional way of course, correct?" her mother asked. She looked up.

"The traditional way?" she asked.

"Well, raise her to be a posh, polite, obedient young lady and when she comes of age, marry her off to a rich, upscale young man," her mother reminded her.

"And your little boy will grow up with perfect grades and manners and will learn his place above his sisters," her father chimed in.

She frowned. "Well…um… actually, I was thinking—" she started.

"Of course we're raising them that way!" Arthur smiled.

"Oh great!" her parents smiled.

They all talked some more and Amelia got up to clear their places. She brought plates to the kitchen and was surprised when someone knocked on the door. "Get that, will you, dearest?" Arthur called.

"Yes, darling!" she agreed quickly, hurrying to the door and opening it. "A-Antonio?"

"Oh, mi amor, quickly, come with me!" he whispered, hugging her.

"Amelia, who is it?" Arthur asked.

Antonio frowned and went inside, marching to the dining room. "It is me, amigo, Antonio." Amelia hurried in and tried to quiet down her parents, who were panicking.

"Amelia! Why is this hooligan in your house!" her mother gasped.

"Mummy, calm down, I'll get rid of him!" Amelia hissed.

"What did I tell you?" Arthur growled. "I told you to never even set eyes on my wife again, and here you are! I'm calling the police!"

"No Arthur!" Amelia pleaded. "I will get him out!"

Antonio stood still. "Señorita Amelia. You know that I am in love with you," he told her, taking her hands.

"A-Antonio, please. I'm sorry but you have to go," she begged.

"I will go as soon as I know you don't love me back," he told her, holding her hands tightly. She gapped at him. "Tell me you love me, and I will save you from this place!"

She wanted to tell him her true feelings, how much she loved him. But with her parents standing right there, and Arthur threatening to call the police, she knew she couldn't. "I-I'm sorry, Toni, I can't tell you that…" she breathed. "I can't tell you I love you…"

His face fell and he let go of her hands. "I-I see…" he said simply. "Alright, mi amor…then I will leave you in peace…" He turned sadly and left the house. Amelia's parents said they were outraged and left. As soon as everyone was gone, Arthur started screaming at her, telling her that she was never leaving the house again and how she was forbidden to talk to any man other than himself and her father.

Then he went to bed, leaving her to sob.


	5. Past Pains (Part 1)

Amelia and Antonio had promised each other that they were going to stay together forever. Even as toddlers in preschool, Antonio had told her that he was going to marry her one day. And in High School, they held hands and acted like a couple.

It made Arthur furious to watch the Spaniard, who was close to penniless and worked in the fields when he wasn't in school, win over _his _Amelia's heart so easily while she shunned Arthur. Arthur, himself, came from a rich household and he treated her only like royalty. But still, she ignored him, even told him to go away when he would try to tell Antonio off.

Now, Arthur stood outside the art room, listening as Antonio told Amelia his plan to steal her away. "Tell me again, where will we go, Toni?" she asked happily.

"Back to my home, in Spain. I have been saving up money for two tickets. And we can live with my family," he told her softly. Arthur could hear them kiss. "Just pack a few things and sneak out of the house before midnight. I will be waiting for you behind the garage."

"Toni, you'll really take me away?" she questioned, sounding ready to cry.

"Si, mi amor…I will take you far away from your parents. From the teachers. From Arthur… everyone who has ever threatened us. Now come, we must catch the busses before they leave." They went out the back door, leaving Arthur to smirk.

That night, Amelia was packing her things. She had two hours before she had to meet Antonio, and surprisingly, her parents weren't in bed and asleep. In fact, she could hear voices downstairs, like someone was talking. She snuck down the stairs to investigate, and was shocked to see Arthur on the couch with a bouquet of violet orchids in his hand, talking to her parents. "You're absolutely sure this was going to happen?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Janis, I heard the plan myself," he said. He held the flowers tightly and looked over when he heard the stairs creak. He stood up. "Good evening, Ms. Amelia."

She looked horrified. "What plan?" she asked quietly.

"You know what _plan_, young lady," her father said roughly. "And if we ever catch you around that Carriedo boy, there will be _major_ consequences."

She covered her mouth, devastated. "You told them…?" she breathed. Arthur smiled sadly.

"I did it for your own good, Amelia. Antonio is a poor farmer, nothing close to the man you need," he told her. He tried to take her hand but she pulled back.

"You don't know what I need! You should learn to stay out of other people's business!" she hissed at him. "Why are you here, Arthur? Or did you just come to ruin my life?" Her mother stood up and slapped her.

"That is enough, you selfish, spoiled brat! This sensible young man has come to ask for your hand in marriage, and we fully intend to grant him permission to marry you!" she scolded her daughter.

Amelia whimpered. "M-Mummy, no…please…" she begged.

"Then it's settled!" her father smiled, standing up. "You shall marry our daughter!" He looked at Amelia sharply. "No questions, no arguments."

"B-But Daddy please—!" she started.

"No! No arguments!" he repeated. She sobbed and ran upstairs.

"May I?" Arthur asked. Her parents nodded and he went upstair after her.

Amelia slammed the door to her room.. When he knocked she told him not to come in. She sobbed and cried into her pillow. Then she heard commotion from under her window. She stood up and ran to the window, opening it and looking out. Antonio was backing away from her father, who was pointing his rifle at him. "Daddy no!" she screamed.

"S-Señor Janis! Please! I love your daughter!" he pleaded.

"You stay _away_ from my daughter! If I ever see you near this house again, I will shoot you!" her father yelled.

"Daddy!" she sobbed. "Please!"

Arthur burst through the door. "Amelia!" he gasped, running to her and pulling her away from the window. She sobbed and fought against him. He pulled her to the bed and sat her down, trying to comfort her. She avoided eye contact and ignored him.

"Please leave…" she said finally. "I'm going to bed now. I want to be alone."

"Of course, my love. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded, not looking at him. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and left. She immediately grabbed her phone. There were three texts from Antonio.

'I will see you tonight, mi amor,' the first one said.

'I am so sorry, Amelia,' the second read.

And then she read the third.

'I will always love you 3'

She sobbed all night, the first of many sleepless nights. Because she knew she would never have her Antonio again.


	6. Past Pains (Part 2)

Amelia got up and got dressed at 5am. She wasn't hungry so she left the house early. Her mother had made her wear a fancy white dress with her hair in a gorgeous side ponytail. She walked slowly to school and sat in the library until people started coming in. She had thought very hard all night. She had to make her parents proud. She couldn't be selfish anymore. She was engaged to Arthur now and she had to stay faithful to him. Antonio couldn't be in the picture anymore. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text from Arthur.

'I'm in the front garden, my darling, have you arrived yet?' he asked. She took a deep breath. Her heart belonged to Arthur now. She knew she had to bottle up her feelings and be a good girl. She smiled, trying to seem happy and excited for the boy who wasn't even in front of her.

'In the library, I'll meet you out front in a minute.' She grabbed her book bag and hurried to the gardens in front of the school. Arthur sat on a bench, holding a single rose. She blushed and went to him.

He stood up when he saw her. "Good morning, Amelia. Are you feeling any better?" he asked anxiously.

She kissed his cheek, smiling. "Much better, thank you," she lied. "I'm sorry about last night. I-I was just shocked by your proposal. I'm very happy with my parents decision to marry me off to you and I hope you will forgive my insolence."

Arthur's heart fluttered with joy. Could his dreams be coming true? Had he finally won Amelia's heart? "Of course I forgive you, my sweet. I understand." He took her hand and handed her the rose. "F-For you: the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world."

She blushed deeper and took it. "Th-Thank you," she breathed, smelling it. She looked at him and frowned slightly. "A-Arthur why did you choose me to be your wife? There are so many other pretty girls in the school, girls who are smarter and more charming than me. And yet you chose me?"

He smiled. "I chose you because from the day I first lay eyes on you, I knew that you were the woman I was going to marry. You may not have the highest Physics grade, but you are intelligent, polite, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he told her. He smiled brighter and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee and held up a diamond ring to her. She gasped. "I want our engagement to be official. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

She put a hand to her mouth. "O-Oh Arthur….It's beautiful…" she breathed. He slid the ring on her finger and she stared at it. "H-However did you afford it? It must be priceless…."

He chuckled. "Never you mind," he teased, tapping the tip of her nose with his index finger. She stared at him, smiling. How had she never known how sweet Arthur was? He had always been so cold to Antonio, but he must have been jealous. Maybe this wasn't so horrible. Sure, Antonio was romantic and kind and she had promised him to love him forever, but she had never once even thought of being with another man. Now, with her path set to marry and live her life with Arthur, she realized that maybe he wasn't the one.

"A-Arthur?" she breathed. He turned his head slightly. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I love you…"

He grinned, overjoyed. "Oh Amelia, I love you too," he said. The bell rang for class and he gently tugged her towards the school. She giggled and followed him. She didn't even see Antonio, standing near the big oak tree that used to be their morning meeting place, a bouquet of red carnations in his hand. He watched Arthur seemingly propose to the love of his life and watched her kiss him. What hurt him worst of all was seeing her mouth move to form the words 'I love you' to a man that had harassed them for years. He felt heartbroken and betrayed, and ashamed and stupid. How could such a beautiful girl love a poor farm-boy like himself. He had been a fool to ever think she truly loved him. He set the carnations down at the base of their tree— no, it was nothing but an oak tree. It had never been more. —and walked sadly to his class.


	7. Past Pains (Part 3 Final)

Antonio walked into his classroom and frowned, seeing the seat that he usually sat at next to Amelia, was occupied by none other than Arthur, holding her hand as she giggled at something he had said. He sighed and sat down behind her, next to Ludwig. Ludwig was staring at Amelia, frowning harder than usual.

"They are together now?" he asked quietly, angrily.

"Si…I suppose so…" he answered quietly. "She promised to always love me…"

Ludwig looked out the window. "I should have made my move sooner, I suppose…" he mumbled. Antonio looked at him. Ludwig felt his eyes on him and turned to look at him. "I-I wanted to ask her to prom…. I know, it seems silly, but I've liked her for some time…"

"She was mine. She wouldn't have gone to prom with you no matter what," he told himself, although didn't quite believe it. Ludwig sighed.

"If you two are quite finished, I would suggest moving out of ear shot," Arthur growled, not looking at them. Antonio and Ludwig blushed and looked at Amelia, who was crying quietly.

After the last class of the day, English class, which Amelia and Arthur didn't have together, Amelia wandered down the hall towards her next class, feeling empty and alone. She jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She frowned as she read the text from Arthur: 'Meet my behind the bleachers, outside the locker room.' Amelia didn't know how to answer this text. She reluctantly walked to the locker rooms, where Arthur was waiting. He saw her and smiled.

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand and dragging her into a unisex bathroom. She gasped as she was slammed against the wall and Arthur's lips crashed into hers. Her eyes fluttered a bit, then she gently tried to push him away as his hand slipped under the skirt of her dress.

"A-Arthur stop…" she breathed. He smirked and kissed her neck, starting to have his way with her. He managed to pull her dress off and knelt down to pull down her panties. "Arthur!" He looked up at her. "I-I can't…I'm not ready for that…."

He frowned a bit and stood up grabbed her bra and flipping the cups down. She gasped as he grabbed her breast and chose to keep her mouth shut as he made love to her

Antonio noticed the next day that Amelia wasn't herself. She didn't seem happy to be around Arthur, in fact she seemed nervous and embarrassed. It wasn't until he asked Feliks, the Polish boy, that he knew what was wrong. By this time, the whole school was abuzz about Arthur and Amelia sleeping together. And it had only been a day! During lunch, he asked her about it.

"Amelia…" he greeted.

"Hi Toni," she replied quietly, eating a salad. He looked around for Arthur.

"Amelia did Arthur…rape you last night?" he asked softly, sitting next to her.

She didn't looked at him. "Of course he didn't. We… did it …yesterday and that's all there is too it," she said shortly.

"Amelia please, if something happened—" he started.

"Ehem," Arthur growled behind them. Amelia jumped slightly. Antonio frowned and turned around.

"What did you do to her?" he said shortly.

"I made her mine and she loved it. Didn't you, poppet?" he asked, playing with her hair. She gulped and nodded. "She was begging for me—"

"Arthur, please, he doesn't need the details…" Amelia mumbled Arthur nodded and sat down. "Bye, Antonio…" Antonio sighed and left to go sit next to Ludwig and his new girlfriend, Molly.

Arthur waited until Antonio was gone before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Want to meet in the locker room bathroom again tonight?" he purred in his ear. "Or you could come to my house. My aunt isn't home~"

"A-Arthur, I don't want to have—"

"Do it or I'll tell everyone you're an uptight bitch," he threatened. She looked shocked.

"W-Why would you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Cause you're being an uptight bitch," he said bluntly. She blushed. "You know what, tonight I'm having the boys over to my place. You're gonna come." She gulped and nodded.

That night, like many other nights after it, was one of the worst experiences of her life. They forced her to have sex again and again. Francis, Alfred, Gilbert and Arthur each got three turns each. But she would always remember the exact moment her life changed. Gilbert had brought a bunch of beer to the 'party', and all four boys were drunk. Amelia had refused to drink. At around midnight, Francis was kissing her and trying to make her fall for him, while she sat on Arthur's naked lap as he played with her hair. Gilbert was almost passed out on the floor and Alfred was eating as usual. She sniffed a bit. "A-Arthur…I have to go home…my Mum and Dad are already going to be livid. If I stay any later I'll never leave the house again."

The boys all realized that they were putting themselves in danger, so they agreed to let her go home. She got dressed and hurried home. She opened the door quiet and snuck past the living room. She stopped when she saw the silhouette of her mother in the room, and gulped.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked shortly, barely visible in the dim light. Amelia turned to face her mother and whimpered.

"Mummy, Arthur—"

"You slut! You nasty slut!" she cut her off.

"M-Mummy, no! Arthur took advantage of me! Him and his friends did!" she told her, starting to cry.

"You think I'm going to believe that garbage?! Arthur is a sophisticated young man, and you don't deserve him. You are going to marry him, and you will not sexually think about, look at or talk to any other man as long as you are in this house. And because you are home so late, you are going to make this house immaculate. If this house isn't spotless by tomorrow morning, you will go with no meals for a week. Do you understand me?" she scolded.

"Y-Yes Mummy," she nodded. The threat and punishment of no food was one she had received many times throughout her life. Her mother had punished her for three days with no meals at the most, when she was ten, for breaking her favorite tea cup. Luckily, Antonio had been there to feed her. This time, she doubted Arthur would give her food, in fact he would probably eat right in front of her, and have Alfred there for support. She shook away her thoughts and started cleaning.

All throughout math class, Amelia struggled to hold back the roars from her stomach. It had only been half a day without eating and already hunger was gnawing at the walls of her belly. Arthur kept whispering with Alfred all class, while Alfred loudly munched on a bag of chips next to her.

At lunch, the smells of food were making her dizzy, and as if to make it worse, Arthur and Alfred came over with trays overflowing with food and sweets, not offering to share any of it with her. She felt like crying but was afraid to do it in front of Arthur. Her stomach growled and she held it.

From that day on and through the next two years, she knew that Arthur wasn't the sweet, sophisticated gentlemen he had charmed her parents into believing.


	8. Spiraling Downwards

Amelia gave birth about a month after the incident with Antonio and her parents. After giving birth and returning home, Amelia held her baby girl, who they named Marie, and watched as Arthur bragged about his new some to his friends, who were all around him.

"Look at my big strong boy," boasted, holding the baby boy, Ryan. "He's going to grow up to be just like his Daddy!" He nuzzled Ryan and looked up at Francis, who stood proudly behind the chair that Arthur was seated in. He kept leaning down and kissing Arthur's cheek, smirking and winking at Amelia discreetly every so often. Amelia knew that whatever feelings Arthur had, or _had_ had for her were fading away quickly, and being quickly replaced with an almost obsession with Francis. Every comment that came out of Francis' mouth was followed instantly by a cute little giggle and the batting of eyelashes from Arthur. Needless to say, Francis loved the attention.

Amelia sighed sadly and listened as her greedy, 400 pound monster of a husband and his friends talked and laughed and made fun of her right in front of her. She watched, tears ruling down her cheeks, as Francis caressed and jiggled her husband's sides. Her husband, whom she had thought she loved for two years. Now she only wanted to run away.

That night, when all of them but Francis had gone, they sat at the dinning room eating dinner while the babies slept. Amelia tried to eat politely but felt sick watching Arthur being fed by his lover. And how Francis teased him, describing how delicious each forkful of mashed potatoes with gravy was going to taste, how juicy his bucket of turkey drumstick was going to be, and how fat he was going to make him with the five tender, succulent burgers that awaited him. The way Arthur, eyes wide, drooled and licked his lips, like the fat, gluttonous pig he was. All the while Amelia sat there, trying to ignore them while eating her small salad. She was still hungry when she finished, but brought her plate out to the kitchen and left the handler and his swine to feast.

As she was washing the dishes, she cried silently. She looked up when she was done and saw that no one had gotten the mail that day. She sighed and told Arthur she was going out to get the mail, grabbing her coat and going outside. She shivered in the cold night air and opened the mailbox. Amelia swore it felt like someone was watching her. She grabbed the mail and start to hurry inside but stopped when she saw the red rose on the door step. She picked it up, confused and sad. Maybe it was from Toni…maybe Toni was the one watching her? She held the rose to her chest, crying a bit and dropped the mail on the step, marching inside and upstairs. She grabbed Marie and left before Arthur could even struggle out of his seat.

She put her baby in the car and drove to Toni's house, where she knew she would be safe. She got the baby and knocked on his door. Amelia was crying so hard she couldn't think. She breathed and tried to calm down as she heard the door unlocking. She blinked, shocked when Antonio wasn't the person to open the door, but a woman, peculiarly similar in appearance to her, with the same brunette shade of hair and the same facial features. The only differences were that her lips were plumper and her skin was tanner. "U-Um…Hello…" Amelia said quietly. "I-Is Antonio home?"

"Who is it, Greta?" Antonio called from inside. He hurried to the door, his shirt off. He looked even more muscular than before, and much more healthy. He paled when he saw her. The woman, Greta, leaned against him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Who is this, Toni?" she asked quietly, looking Amelia up and down.

"G-Go wait in bed for me, amor, I'll be there in a minute," he told her, staring at Amelia. Greta pouted but kissed his cheek and hurried off into the house. Antonio went outside and closed the door. "Hola, Amelia, is everything alright?"

She shook her head, looking into the window. "W-Who is she?" she asked sadly. Antonio bit his lip.

"My fiancée." He didn't look at her. "W-We were just celebrating. We found out that she is pregnant today…"

Amelia felt her heart shatter into trillions of pieces. "O-Oh…Congratulations…" she breathed.

"Amelia, you didn't really expect that little crush we had going to last, did you? I was silly to let it go on as long as it did, since you obviously truly didn't mean it," he said. "As soon as Arthur came into the picture, I was like nothing to you. But I held on, hoping that maybe you were just trapped and I could save you. But when you told me that you can't tell me you love me…it finally hit me that it was time to move on. It's time we grew up, Mia."

"T-Toni, I didn't mean it. I _was_ trapped! I need you now! I'm here and I love you," she said hopefully, smiling warmly.

He frowned. "Amelia, I've moved on. I met Greta and realized whatever we thought we had was nothing. Compared to the feelings I have for this woman, our 'love' was just a game. It was unrealistic and fake and all for show."

"No…no it was so real. It was more real than anything…Toni please, I love you more than anything!" she pleaded, starting to cry.

"When Greta Dae walks into the room, I become nothing. I would give my life for her and once we are married, she will be treated like a Goddess," he said. He turned around, holding his hands to his chest. "My heart and soul beat for her. Oh, Amelia, she is the most beautiful, perfect girl I have ever met, and I will not let anything get between my future with her."

Amelia held her baby close to her. "A-Antonio…you're breaking my heart…" she sobbed.

He looked at her coldly. "How does it feel?" he asked shortly. "How does it feel to have your heart torn from your chest and shattered into pieces?! It hurts doesn't it?!"

"Y-Yes…Toni, please, I want to be with you. I love you!" she told him again.

"It's time for you to go. If I were you, I'd take your child and go home," he said, nodding his goodbye and going inside to be with his new family. For once, she felt like no one in the world would ever love her. Antonio was gone from her reach forever and she didn't even have Arthur anymore.

On the other side of the door, Antonio closed his eyes and held back tears. She needed to grow up. They both did. He had opened the gates of paradise to her again and again and she always went the other way. He was done wasting his time, he needed to move forward in his life, and that was exactly what he planned to do… no matter how much he hated it…


	9. So Long, My Love (Part 1)

After two months of living on the streets, begging for change, Amelia finally knew she couldn't put Marie through much more. The poor baby was getting weaker and weaker everyday, and Amelia knew she needed a happy home. She wrapped her child up the best she could and started walking slowly to the orphanage. She felt like a failure of a mother, and as a person. She walked slowly passed the church, stopping at the graveyard for a minute when she heard quiet crying. She frowned sadly when she saw that it was Ludwig, cleaning off moss and leaves from a grave that was most likely Molly and Marco's. She looked at her child then walked towards him. "Ludwig?" she asked.

He jumped and stood up. "Y-Yes? Ja? Hello," he said, quickly trying to pull himself together.

She smiled sadly. "It's ok, Ludwig," she said.

"A-Amelia…?" he asked. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "W-Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead."

She bit her lip. "Ludwig, I can't take care of my baby…" she breathed. He looked at the malnourished child. "Ludwig please…if you will take my child into your care, I will send you money. As much as I can every week and you can spend it however you would like." He looked unsure. "Master Ludwig…I know that you are lonely. And since you have chosen to never be with another woman, my daughter may be your only chance at a family."

He started crying silently again and nodded. "I will raise her as my own. You do not have to send me any money, you take care of yourself. For you, Amelia, I will do anything." Amelia smiled sadly, kissing her baby and telling her she loved her. She smiled a little brighter and handed the baby to Ludwig.

Ludwig took the child gently, feeling his heart start to mend ever so slightly as her eyes, dark and wide, stared at him. He could feel her belly swollen from hunger and looked at Amelia. "Please feed her as much as you can. She's barely eaten…" she looked down, ashamed. She herself had gone with nothing but a few McDonald's meals, half-eaten and thrown in dumpsters. She was gaunt and boney. She looked up at him again. "Ludwig. If you get the chance, if you ever see him, please tell Antonio that no matter what he says, I love him with all my heart and always will…and tell him that I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye." She kissed Ludwig's cheek. "I owed you my life, now you have it."

He blushed hearing her request. He had never stopped loving her. "Amelia, where are you staying?" he asked.

"Wherever is warmest and driest…" she smiled sadly. She felt some cold rain start to drizzle. "I have to go Ludwig. Thank you a million times. I will never be able to repay you for this…" She touched Marie's cheek and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodbye my love…." She fought back tears and gulped. Then she hurried out of the graveyard and out of sight.

Ludwig watched her go, shocked by the encounter, and sad. He had always known that Amelia didn't love him. He had always been painfully aware. It hurt him to hear her tell him she loved Antonio, even if it was indirectly. But he closed his eyes, thinking of his beautiful baby boy, thinking of Molly, and thinking of Marie. She was his responsibility now, and for Amelia, his beautiful Amelia, and for the family he had driven away, he would be the best father he could be.

Amelia spent three years on the street, starving and begging. She often felt sadness eating away at her. After a year, she started catching herself talking to herself. She would just be sitting there, trying to cook a can of green beans and suddenly realize she was laughing at her own jokes.

One night, she decided to say goodbye to her past before she let insanity sink in. She snuck by Arthur's house, and peaked through the window. She wasn't surprised to see Francis and her 'widowed' husband sitting on the floor, holding hands and playing with their little boy, who she assumed was Ryan. She watched the couple kiss and hold each other as Ryan knocked over a block tower with a toy bulldozer. She smiled sadly and went to Ludwig's house. He was playing dress up with Marie, and she could hear him laughing with her. At one point, Ludwig looked up and smiled at Amelia. Amelia smiled back and waved, tears threatening to overflow. She mouthed 'thank you' and left. She wanted to say goodbye to Antonio.

When she reached his house, she was about to knock when she saw a little girl in the window. She waved slightly and the girl disappeared. Moments later the door opened and a slightly unshaven Antonio gapped. "Amelia…?" he breathed. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi Toni…" she giggled. She knew she looked dirty and disgusting so she blushed. "Toni, I just came to say goodbye…"

"G-Goodbye? Where are you going?" he asked sadly. "Why don't you come in and stay for a while, meet Esperanza? We can talk, catch up?"

She sighed. "I have nothing to share, the last year has been boring for me," she chuckled.

" It's been three years, Amelia…" he corrected her.

"Has it?" she laughed. "I really did lose track of time…" He opened the door for her and she went in.

"So uh…where's your daughter?" he asked.

"Ludwig has been raising her," she explained.

"Marie is your daughter?" he said, shocked.

"Yes she is," she sighed. The little girl who had been in the window hugged Antonio's legs.

"¿Papa, quién es esta señora? (Papa, who is this lady?)" she asked him.

"Ah, éste es el amor de mi vida, Señorita Amelia (Ah, this is the love of my life, Miss Amelia)," he answered.

Amelia blushed. "T-Toni, I thought you said you moved on…" she breathed.

He looked at her. "I never moved on…I promised you my forever, and I would never break that promise," he said.

"W-What about Greta…?"

"G-Greta left me after Esperanza was born," he said.

She frowned. "Oh…" she replied. "I-I should go…it was really lovely seeing you again."

"Wait, you still haven't told me where you're going," he reminded her, taking her arm. "Please, you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"I have to go, Antonio, but really, I missed you," she chuckled. "And don't worry, you'll find the perfect woman to be Esperanza's mummy." Amelia turned and started walking to the door.

"I've already found her," Antonio interjected. "She's standing right in front of me, and I was a fool to let her go…"

Amelia stopped and sighed. She hadn't thought about her love for Antonio in all those three years, she had been too busy surviving. "Toni…look…" she turned and looked at him. "You were right when you said it was time to move on. I was an idiot to think that I was actually going to get anywhere with you. You're too good for me Toni. I'm going to be going away and we won't ever see each other again. I loved you once, but you made me realize that my fantasy that life would fix itself was nothing but that: a fantasy."

"Amelia, don't make the same mistake I made…" he said. "We can finally be together, nothing's in our way!" He took her hands.

She kissed his cheek. "You need to take care of your child, Antonio. She'll be starting school soon, you don't have time for dating."

"We don't have to date! We can get married—"

"Bye, Toni," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled her hands back and left his house without another word.

She walked and walked until she found the bridge where she and Antonio had first kissed. The bridge where he had first told her that he loved her, and where he told her he wanted to steal her away. She felt the cold metal of the beams and stared at the rushing water 30 feet below. She looked around. It was a calm night. She climbed onto the other side of the railing and breathed in deeply. "Bye, Toni…" she breathed. "Goodbye Antonio…." She shook her head. "Goodnight my love, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" She closed her eyes and let go.

To Be Continued...


	10. So Long, My Love (Part 2)

Previously…

Amelia walked and walked until she found the bridge where she and Antonio had first kissed. The bridge where he had first told her that he loved her, and where he told her he wanted to steal her away. She felt the cold metal of the beams and stared at the rushing water 30 feet below. She looked around. It was a calm night. She climbed onto the other side of the railing and breathed in deeply. "Bye, Toni…" she breathed. "Goodbye Antonio…." She shook her head. "Goodnight my love, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" She closed her eyes and let go….

She felt herself start to fall, then her arm was grabbed and she just dangled from the person's grip. She thought immediately that it was Antonio. She looked up and felt like crying when she saw that it was Ludwig. In fact, she felt some tears roll down her cheeks. "Hold on, I'll pull you up," he ordered gently, since she wasn't holding his arm.

She stared at him. "Let go…" she pleaded.

"Take my arm! You're slipping!" he demanded, watching as her arm slowly slid out of his grip. She just stared at him, letting her fingers slide out of his grip. "Nein!" He leaned farther over the edge to grab her again, but missed. She started falling. He took a deep breath and jumped after her, falling quickly towards her and managing to hold her to him before they hit the water.

Ludwig felt blood rush out of his head and started blacking out, but shook his head quickly to regain consciousness. He looked around until he found Amelia, being swept away, limp as a rag doll. He was being pulled with the current as well, quickly. He managed to get to the top and gasp for air before her dove down again and swam towards Amelia. He looked ahead— the waterfall was coming quickly towards them!

He caught her, grabbing her by her limp hand and held her above water. She stayed soft and dead-like, her back bending away from his arm as he tried to swim against the current, managing to grab a root on the bank and pull them towards it. Ludwig lifted Amelia onto the bank and heaved himself up. He carried her quickly up to the top and screamed for help.

Amelia felt her eyes open and she stared at the ceiling.

"Amelia?!" Ludwig gasped, taking her hand. She didn't look at him. "Amelia are you ok?"

"Is she awake?" a voice asked. A blurry head came into her vision and shined a light in her eyes. "Can you hear me." She tried to open her mouth but couldn't tell if she did or not.

"Amelia hold my hand," Ludwig told her. She had thought she was holding his hand.

Days passed and she started regaining movement, the doctors helping her move her fingers and arms. Finally she was able to hold a marker and board and showed them that she could write, although her grammar and vocabulary seemed to have suffered.

Ludwig sat with her. "Amelia, we're at the hospital, are you feeling ok?" he asked, at the doctors' requests.

She blinked and scribbled at her board. She checked it over and showed it to him. "Who Amelia" it read. She took it back and scribbled more. "Help do not know what happens"

Ludwig gulped. He started explaining what happened. He told her that it had been 18 months since she had jumped off the bridge and she had gone into a coma immediately after she got to the hospital. He told her that Antonio and Marie were gone and were no where to be found, along with Esperanza. She wrote to him that she didn't know who any of the people he had mentioned were, and she didn't remember anything. Ludwig was told that she had amnesia and she would have to be under his care until she was well enough to go on her own.

He told the doctors that he would do anything in his power to make her okay.


	11. Memories

A month later, Ludwig brought her home and started telling her about herself, showing her pictures and telling her stories. She would just shake her head and write that she didn't remember. She was able to make audible noises but couldn't pronounce words, so Ludwig started teaching her how to speak again. In a few months, she was able to speak adequate sentences.

"Ludwig?" she asked one night as he was reading her a book. He stopped reading and looked up at her. "What is love?"

He blushed. "W-Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"In the book. You said the girl loved the boy. What does that mean?" she asked.

He sighed and set the book aside, setting down his glasses as well. "Well… in the dictionary it would tell you that it is an intense feeling of deep affection for someone or a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone." He looked at her. "But to me it is so much more. To me, love is when you look at someone and feel all of your worries melt away. When I hold her hand and know that no matter what happens everything is going to be alright….Love is how I looked at you for the first time and knew that I never wanted to spend my life with anyone else…"

She blushed. "Me?" she asked quietly, tilting her head. "L-Ludwig…" She stared at him and started silently crying. She stood up slowly and gulped. "Ludwig…" She ran upstairs and to her room, locking herself in.

Amelia didn't know what to do. She felt something itching at her. Something in the back of her mind trying to get in. She stared at the pictures of her life for hours. She kept seeing one face that stuck out to her. The tan boy with dark hair and green eyes. The one called Antonio. The one who had disappeared with the two children…

She tried so hard to remember. She actually remembered a few bits and pieces of things, but they didn't matter. She wanted to know who Antonio was. It took her two days of no sleep and no food until everything started flooding back to her with a rush of tears and the tearing of everything she could get her hands on. She ran out the door and straight into Ludwig, who was outside the door. She grabbed him and stared at him, into his icy blue eyes. She kissed him and told him she wanted to get married. She said she didn't ever want to make a mistake again and that he was the only person who was right. She begged him to never leave her and turn on her like everyone else had.

And Ludwig wanted to tell her that he would tend to her every need and never leave her side. But he had made a promise to himself. "I-I'm sorry, liebe…I think you got the wrong idea…" he breathed. She let go of him slowly and backed away.

"What do you mean? You love me right? I love you too!"

"No you don't…"

"I don't love Antonio."

"It doesn't matter, okay? This is about the promise I made to myself to never even look at another woman…" he said.

"You don't have to look at me! You never have to touch me or look at me, just marry me and tell me you love me! We can even sleep in separate beds if you please!" she begged. He stared at her. "Please…I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to do…" Amelia sobbed.

He sighed. "That is not what I want though…" he breathed, kissing her. She kissed back deeply. "You really love me?" She nodded. "Then yes…let's get married." She squealed and kissed him.


	12. Confessions

Ludwig and Amelia planned their wedding for about eight months before the big day came. All the while, Amelia kept a secret: someone was stalking her.

She never had figured out who the rose on her doorstep had come from six years ago, the night she ran away from Arthur. Now, whoever had left her the flower was leaving her love notes and even going as far as to text her telling her she looked beautiful. It made her feel unsafe and open and she didn't like it. She had no idea who it could be! Arthur? Antonio? And then there was always the possibility that it was a stranger.

On the day of the wedding, she finally replied to the stalker's texts. "Who are you and what do you want?" she texted.

"I'll give you a hint. I'm at the wedding." they replied less than a minute later. She looked around her dressing room and took a deep breath. When she looked down at her phone again, there was a new text. "If you want to know so badly, meet me in the Confessional of the church."

Amelia frowned, nervous. "When?" she asked. She anxiously paced back and forth. until she finally got a reply:

"Now."

Amelia wandered down to the Confessional of the large church. She received a text, telling her to get into the left booth. She obeyed, terrified. She stood and waited. She heard a creaking noise next to her. She quickly turned to it, only to be grabbed from behind and kissed down her neck by none other than:

"F-Francis, what are you doing?!" she hissed. He grabbed her breast and sucked on her neck, leaving a mark.

"He won't make love to you. And it drives you insane. It's agonizing to watch," he growled in her ear. She gasped and squirmed as he pulled up the hem of her dress. "And I know you don't love him…" Amelia froze.

"O-Of course I do," she breathed. Francis took this chance to unzip her dress. "Why would I marry a man I don't love?"

"To get to a certain someone that you _do_ love. Someone you regret letting go. A strong, tan Spaniard, perhaps—" he teased.

"You read my journal?!" she accused.

"What stalker wouldn't?" he chuckled, kissing down her neck and biting on her shoulder. She squealed. "Sleep with me whenever I want."

"Why would I do that?!" she argued.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Ludwig that you're lying to him, and you'll never find Antonio. If you willingly do what I ask, I'll keep your secret from him and I'll tell you what I know about Antonio," he proposed.

She stared at the wall, not struggling against him. Suddenly she turned around and kissed him deeply. He smirked and had his way with her. She made sure to make as much noise as possible and act as sexy as she could.

Amelia sat in the Confessional, wrapped in Francis' shirt as he kissed her belly. "Francis I have to get ready, Ludwig is probably waiting for me…" she said quietly. She felt like a slut. She felt dirty and manipulative…

The Frenchman leaned up and kissed her. "Antonio writes you letters every day but never sends them," he said. She gulped. "But I managed to take one for you." He reached into his coat and pulled out a wrinkled envelope. She went to grab it but he pulled it away. "Will you tell anyone about our deal?" She shook her head and he gave it to her. She held it to her heart. "Are you going to read it?"

"Not in front of you. I'll read it when I am alone and in private," she said quietly. She stood up and started to redress herself. He helped her into her dress and told her to leave before him. She nodded and hurried to her dressing room. She started to change into her dress when she gasped from a sudden hand on her arm and a mouth hovering over her ear. She was about to tell Francis to go away when she looked in the mirror, seeing her fiancé in the reflection instead.

"Hello, Amelia," he breathed, playing with her hair.


	13. Ludwig's Past

Ludwig had acted very different towards the end. He started arguments as often as he could, and was all business and sex, with no fun involved for his wife, Molly and their two year old son, Marco. He snapped at her a lot, sex was more rough and less loving, and he seemed to be pushing his own son out of his life.

About three months after this change in behavior began, he had gotten a letter in the mail. Molly didn't get a chance to read it until later that day, when she had found out he was being laid off from his job. As soon as he had read the letter he picked a fight with his wife about how the sink wasn't completely spotless. Usually, she would have found it cute when, after she finished the dishes, she would come back in to see him bent over, scrubbing the sink to perfection. But this time, the way he shoved her out of the way to get to the sink, mumbling something about how she was doing it all wrong, she was annoyed and hurt.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grumpy-pants, I wasn't finished," Molly chuckled darkly. Marco was in the room, playing with pots and pans, so she kept her vocabulary appropriate.

"Ja? Well maybe if you worked harder and faster, I wouldn't have to clean up your mess everyday," he growled impatiently, leaning over to scrub a piece of lettuce that Molly had missed off of the sink wall.

"Excuse me? I don't see you doing much around the house to help me," she had fought back.

"Oh? Really, because I go back after everything you 'clean' and do it right. I'm the one who does all the real cleaning around here, plus I'm the one bringing money into the house," he spat at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"That is not entirely true, Ludwig. I clean the best I can, take care of our son, and work on the weekends to bring a little extra home," she argued. He waved her off and went up to bed. His jabs had really hurt her and she had taken them to heart. She hadn't told him that she knew about his job, so that he wouldn't feel too badly.

Almost a week went by, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But on Saturday, when Ludwig would have usually be at work (he told Molly he had the weekend off), and Marco went to the babysitter, she had caught him doing something she hadn't expected to see. She had been on her way to work, almost an hour away, when she realized she had forgotten her phone. Molly rushed back home to get it, going in. The house had smelled slightly of alcohol and she could hear muffled voices in Ludwig's office. She got her phone and quietly approached the door, which was slightly ajar. She peaked in and covered her mouth, seeing a naked woman laying across his desk, while Ludwig practically made out with her inner thighs and her vagina.

Molly had felt like crying. Ludwig was…cheating on her? She had finally pulled your gaze away from the beautiful woman her husband was making love to, and left the house quickly. The woman had been Ludwig's fantasy girl: blonde, busty, and at least ten years younger than Molly, who was a brunette with an almost flat chest and almost 30 years old. She got in the car and drove to work.

The next day she had tried to get over what she had seen Ludwig doing to someone who wasn't herself, and acted as normal as possible. She kept thinking that maybe if she pretended it wasn't real, then it never actually happened. As she got into your bed with her husband, who's back was facing her, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Ludwig…? Are you still awake?" she asked quietly. He grunted in response. Molly took a deep breath. "I-I know that you lost your job…"

He stiffened and turned around. "How?" he asked shortly, sitting up and turning on the light.

"I read the letter—"

"That was a private letter," he had interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you, okay?" she sniffed, starting to cry. "You've been acting so strange lately, and I'm worried about you."

"You should learn to stay out of other people's business, Molly," he mumbled.

"But it is my business! We're married!" she reminded him. "You're my best friend and the man I love and I care about you. Why are you shutting me out?!"

He got up. His rage was boiling. He didn't want to hurt Molly but he was on the edge of a breakdown. "I'm going to a friend's tonight. I'll call you in the morning," he said.

This just made her angry. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" she sobbed. He ignored her and started to leave. "Where are you going Ludwig?!" Again, he ignored her. She had followed him out the door and growled. "Are you going to your _girlfriend's_ house?"

He stopped. "What?" he breathed.

"Are you going to leave me and our son?" she asked and started crying harder. "Are you going to leave me and our son so you can go eat out some slut's pussy?!"

He turned around, clearly outraged by her question. He marched over to her. "You listen here, _Frau_. You have it all wrong. Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't anything to be concerned with. Now go back to bed and sleep before you say something you'll regret." he suggested. He turned and started leaving again.

"No, don't go, Ludwig, we need to talk—" He shook his head, stopping and slapping her across the face. She gasped. "L-Ludwig…?"

"Shut up, meine liebe, or I will hurt you," he growled at her. Molly had just gapped at him. This made him angrier. Everything she did made him angry. Molly wasn't Amelia and he hated it and it was making him miserable. He dragged her downstairs, growling with rage, and threw her to the floor. She started to get up, but he kicked her roughly, breaking some of her ribs. She screamed as he started beating her, bruising and bloodying the face that had been causing him so much pain and suffering for so many years. She sobbed as he grabbed her neck and held his hands there, squeezing. She choked and coughed.

"L-Lud…wig?!" she squeaked, bringing her hands up to his and trying to pry his fingers away from her throat. "P-Please…" Black spots formed in her vision and she started slipping into unconsciousness. He finally let go when her eyes fluttered closed. He stood up and spat on her beaten face.

"Ich bin sehr traurig, meine Liebe…(I am very sorry, my love…)" he breathed.

He didn't know that Molly heard him.


	14. Betrayal

Ludwig continued to play with her hair, waiting for her to reply. Amelia was shocked by the expression on the reflection of his face, one of disappointment and sorrow. "L-Ludwig the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck," she said quietly.

"There isn't going to be a wedding and you are not my bride," he whispered sadly.

"W-What? Why?" he asked, turning to look at him. That's when she saw Francis smirking at her in the shadows and Gilbert examining his nails smugly in the doorway. "W-What's going on?"

"Oh just listen, meine sexy kleine Fuchs (my sexy little fox)," Gilbert cackled. He got his phone out of his pocket and hit a button.

She could hear her entire conversation with Francis and then the sounds of them making love. Her face turned red and she covered her mouth. "Y-You recorded it?!" she gasped at him.

Francis chuckled darkly. "Antonio wants to see you," he told her. "He's been waiting for a long time."

"And he doesn't want a married woman to come to him. He wants you single and ready for him," Gilbert chimed in happily.

"A-Antonio's not like that, he would understand that I've fallen in love with someone else—" she started.

"You're still going to lie like that?" Ludwig mumbled. "Even after I've heard it from your own lips that you're only with me to get to him?"

She turned and looked at him. "N-No! I do love you Ludwig!" she said.

"Stop it…" he breathed, not looking at her.

"I do—" she tried.

"STOP IT!" he roared, sending an icy cold glare at her. Amelia jumped and backed away as he grabbed her arm. "IS THAT ARE YOU DO?! YOU LIE AND LIE AND LIE AND YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING ELSE?!"

"Ludwig no, it's no like that!" she whimpered.

He didn't care that he was scaring her, he was furious and heartbroken. "You have no right to see Marie. All you are is a slut who uses your self-pity to make people pity _you_ and then you use those people to get what you want. All you are is a needy, selfish slut and Marie will never have the displeasure of being raised by you. Because I do not want _my daughter_ to grow up to be like _you_," he spat at her. He shoved her aside and marched out.

"L-Ludwig wait!" she sniveled. Ludwig obeyed, stopping but not looking at her.

"What?"

"I-I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to marry you…and every time I said 'I love you' I meant it more and more," she told him.

"That may be so, but I will never trust a _miststück_ (bitch) who sleeps with another man," he said in a monotoned growl.

"Other men," Gilbert corrected.

"Gilbert!" Amelia hissed. This made Ludwig turn on his heels.

"Who? Who else did you sleep with? How many other men?" he demanded, his voice cracking.

"I took pictures of that one, since it was just one—" Gilbert started.

"Hush, Bruder, I want her to say it." Ludwig glared at her.

She was ashamed to look at him. "J-Just one…" she confirmed.

"Who?" he growled. She couldn't bring herself to say it, finally starting to cry. "Who?!"

Gilbert watched his younger brother harass Amelia as she started sobbing. He got out his phone and searched through the pictures until he found the picture of Amelia sleeping with the other man. He held it in between them so that Ludwig could see. Ludwig's face turned red. Gilbert just cackled. "That was three months ago."

"B-Big Bruder, how could you?" Ludwig stammered. "With my fiancé…in my bed?!"

"Who's the selfish one now?" his brother chuckled. "Don't you remember Mummy always told us to share?~" He grinned at the outraged look on his younger brothers face. "Und the baby's mine too."

"B-Baby…?" Ludwig breathed.

"Quoi?! Gilbert, you dumbass, what is Antonio going to think about _his_ woman having _your_ child?!" Francis yelled at him.

"Oh, calm down, it's not the end of the world. We have to wait a few months anyway, she'll have the baby by the time Antonio's ready for her~" he chuckled.

"A-Amelia…" Ludwig said. She looked at him through her tear-filled eyes. "I can't believe I ever loved you…y-you're carrying my brother's child and only pretended to love me to get what you wanted. If you know what is best for yourself, as it seems you do, then you will stay away from me and Marie."

"Marie is with Antonio. She is legally his daughter now," Francis told him.

"What?!" Ludwig growled. He kicked the door and stormed out.

Amelia sat down in a chair, crying. She hated herself and she knew she should have. Everything Ludwig had said was true. And she regretted every mistake she had made…


	15. The Return

Five months went by.

Amelia was kept locked in the furnished attic of Francis' mansion. Francis, being the rich man he was, bought her lavish clothing and jewelry, trying to keep her happy. But trying to make her happy was like trying to stop the earth from spinning. She barely ate one meal a day and never spoke a word for all five months, just sitting in the window sill, staring at the outside world that she was forbidden to be in.

Gilbert came in to see her everyday, and it was quite obvious that he too was falling in love with her. He would bring her beautiful flowers each morning and sit with her until nightfall, talking to her in a one-sided conversation. As her pregnancy progressed, he would touch her belly and tell her when he felt a kick, or just rub in circles lovingly. He never actually said it, but in her brooding mind and with the help of some comments like, 'I'm glad that I got Ludwig away from you', Amelia could tell that Gilbert had gotten her pregnant and tattled on her to Ludwig to get her to himself more than to help Antonio get her back.

After Gilbert had left the first day she had been there, Francis came in with her supper and sat down as she ate in a peckish manner. He had told her that Antonio had been making a fortune from owning and running a popular restaurant. He told her that Antonio had enough money to get his entire family a big house in the country and himself a penthouse in the city of Madrid, where he lived with Esperanza and Marie. Apparently, Antonio had the chance to be with any woman he wanted, but always told women that his heart belonged to Amelia.

From Amelia had gathered from five months of listening, Antonio was now a rich man who was determined to get her back, bribing his friends with women and money to stop at nothing to get her to him. But he had instructed Francis and Gilbert to keep Amelia in their care and keep her safe and happy until he was financially ready to handle his business and a wife. How she ached everyday to see him, knowing that he was the only thing that could cure her depression and broken heart. But she was afraid Antonio would turn out like Arthur: greedy and monstrous and fat.

She hadn't seen Arthur for years, not since she had attempted suicide. She sometimes heard him downstairs with Francis, either talking with him or having sex with him. Francis would show Amelia pictures of his happy little family. Arthur had lost a lot of weight but was still fat, and the little boy, whom Francis had confirmed was Ryan, was a bit chubby as well. It was obvious that Francis spoiled his husband and son, since Ryan was always playing in a room with hundreds of toys or out at an amusement park. And Arthur always appeared in pictures at a 5 star restaurant or a fancy night club. Amelia often wanted to ask if he had any picture of Antonio and Marie, but she refused to talk.

A few weeks into the fifth month, with a eight and a half month pregnancy weighing on her shoulders, she was lying in bed when she felt her water break. She had been having contractions all night and now she was alone and in labor. Gilbert came in with a fresh bouquet of flowers, dropping them when he saw her. He hurried to her and tried to help her up. She whimpered in pain and gripped the bed. "H-Hold on, I'll go get Francis!" he said. He ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with Francis and one of his maids.

"What's going on?!" the maid asked in a thick Texan accent.

"She's in labor!" Gilbert said. "Francis I thought you said Antonio would be here before—"

"Oui, well, I was wrong! Now come on!" He told the maid to get towels, water, and scissors. He started helping Amelia by seeing how dilated she was. He kept telling her things, trying to comfort her, but she was in too much pain to acknowledge them.

The birth took about two hours of pain and screaming, with Gilbert holding her hand tightly the who time. He encouraged her and kept whispering that he loved her and that she could do it. A baby boy finally came, tiny and sobbing. Gilbert cut the cord and Francis washed and wrapped the baby in a blanket. Gilbert took the small child, feeling as if he was holding the most beautiful piece of fragile china in the world. He gulped and stared at his son.

"C-Can I…?" Amelia panted quietly. "Can I see him?"

Gilbert handed her the baby gently, smiling slightly because he got to hear her beautiful voice again. He knelt down next to her and played with the child's feet. "What should we name him?" he asked quietly.

She was about to answer, realizing that Gilbert wanted to be a part of his son's life, when

Antonio burst through the door with a stuffed bear. "Amelia…" he breathed, smiling brightly.

"Toni!" she gasped, grinning and sitting up carefully, momentarily forgetting about Gilbert. Gilbert's smile faded slowly as he realized that he wasn't going to get to raise his child. Antonio touched his shoulder.

"Gracias, Gil, I can take it from here," he said, not taking his eyes off of Amelia. Gilbert nodded and stood up. He moved away from the bed, sad. He shouldn't have let himself get attached. His son would never be _his_ son, and Amelia already belonged to Toni.

Toni took Amelia's hand. "Hello, my love," he said. They kissed and just stared happily at the baby for a while. "I think our son should be named Alexander." It irked Gilbert, Antonio calling the boy _his_ son.

"That's perfect, Antonio…" Amelia smiled. She nuzzled against him as they talk quietly about the baby and how beautiful he was.

Gilbert sighed. "Hey, I-I have to get home and check on Ludwig guys, c-congratulations…" he said. He put his hands in his back pockets and left sadly. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was…. had he actually expected Amelia to fall in love with him? It was obvious that Antonio was the only man she would ever love. It just hurt so bad to watch her ignore him for five months then open right up when Antonio came back.

But he understood… If he really loved her he would let her go, right?


	16. Hello and Goodbye

Ludwig sat on his couch, doing the same thing he had done everyday since his failed wedding day. He just sat there all day, staring at the TV with half a dozen cartons of beer next to him. The TV blared and the lights moved across the dark room while he just sat there pretending to watch some ridiculous American movie about a vampire and a werewolf fighting over a girl, while actually he was thinking about Amelia and how much he regretted letting her go. Every day was the same, with a new stupid movie about love.

Gilbert had come home the day Amelia gave birth and had stormed around the house slamming doors. Finally he had sat down next to his brother, opening a beer. "Is Antonio back?" Ludwig guessed.

"Ja…and he has no intention of letting me see my son…" he mumbled, bringing the bottle to his lips. "I'm tired of her….I'm tired of trying to be good enough for her…"

"Antonio does not deserve her," Ludwig agreed. They sat in silence for a minute. "Let's get rid of him."

"Bruder, she made her choice, she's not going to—"

"We don't have to kill him, just make him seem unappealing to her."

"And then what?" Gilbert frowned. "Who gets her? We can't both have her—"

"Why not?" Ludwig questioned shortly. Gilbert didn't say anything. "We just have to get her to ourselves, then we'll treat her like the princess she is."

"How's she gonna resist two smokin' hot German guys, ja?" Gilbert laughed.

"Ja," Ludwig agreed.

Half a year had passed since Antonio and Amelia had become reunited. Antonio was about to making love to Amelia while their children slept, as they wanted a child of their own. He was kissing down her neck passionately when the phone rang. Amelia giggled. "It's alright you can get it," she told him, leaning on her side and smiling at him. He was annoyed but answered it. "Si?" he asked shortly. Amelia touched his bare chest and nuzzled him. "No, Francis, I'm very busy right now." He kissed her head and got up. "Where?" He started getting dressed. Amelia frowned.

"Where are you going?" she whispered, getting up and hugging him from behind.

"Si si si, amigo, I'll be there in a minute," he said into the phone quickly. He hung up and kissed her deeply. "There is some kind of emergency, I will be back as soon as I can." He left without another word. She sighed and put on Antonio's tan button-up, then had to run down the stairs and answer the door.

"H-Hi guys," she smiled, surprised to see both of the Beildschmidt brothers standing at her doorstep in the rain. "Toni's out right now, but you're welcome to stay until he gets back." She opened the door. The was still too ashamed to look at Ludwig, but he seemed to be calling for her attention from the way his white button down shirt clung to his muscular stomach and chest and outlined every crevasse.

"See something you like, liebe?" Ludwig asked quietly, touching her cheek with his hand. Amelia blushed, not realizing that she had been staring.

"How are we doing this, West? Plan Awesome or Plan Badass?" Gilbert asked, behind her.

"That is not what we named them and the way you just said that makes me have no idea which is which," Ludwig growled, touching Amelia's arm. Amelia blushed darker and backed up, running into Gilbert who rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"You're right: they're both badass plans. The plan with the pictures, or without," he said with a smirk.

"Without the pictures is already in motion, but we should take pictures just in—"

"Take pictures of what? What's going on?" Amelia questioned, struggling against Gilbert's tight grip. "What plans?!"

"Hush, liebe, you'll find out soon enough," Ludwig quieted the struggling woman. He placed a finger to her lips and began tracing them softly. She gulped and turned her head to the side, only for Ludwig to take her chin and force her to look at him. She stared at him, terror in her eyes, as he tilted her head upwards and brought his lips down onto her jaw. She whimpered and struggled. He knelt down and started unbuttoning the over-sized shirt that alone kept him apart from her body. She blushed and struggled harder, feeling like crying but trying to stay strong. The younger German got to the last button and licked his lips as her body— breasts standing out to him —came into view. He ordered something to his brother in his native tongue and her wrists were suddenly being tied and Gilbert was marching her upstairs. Ludwig followed.

"P-Please let me go!" she begged. She was thrown into the bedroom she shared with Antonio and fell on her side, letting out a whine of pain. She tried to edge backwards with her bound wrists, but only wiggled around on the floor.

"Be gentle, Bruder," Ludwig said, closing and locking the door behind his brother and himself. "We aren't here to hurt her."

"Of course not, we are here to make her realize who she truly loves…." his older brother grinned. Amelia gulped as they came towards her. She was forced up onto the bed and onto her knees, Gilbert's crotch pressed up against her flushed face and Ludwig's on her naked bottom.

"P-Please…." she said, started to cry. "I'm engaged to marry Antonio. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, but please don't hurt me."

"We are not going to hurt you, fuchs," Gilbert reminded her. "Right, Bruder?"

"Ja, in fact, you'll be begging for us soon enough," Ludwig cooed in her ear. He reached around to her front and started rubbing her sweet spot. She let out a pleased gasp and clenched her eyes shut, leaning against Gilbert. Gilbert smirked and reached down to pull down his zipper.

Soon her hands were untied, her mouth full with Gilbert and her female parts being pounded into at a hard, quick speed. She was moaning loudly, practically screaming and couldn't think straight enough to realize when Antonio forced open the door. Ludwig stopped his movements and Gilbert pulled himself away from her mouth. She whimpered and looked up at Gilbert, saliva drooling from her open lips.

"Amelia…?" Antonio breathed.

"What's Mommy doing?" a little voice asked behind her.

Amelia gasped and looked at the door, wide eyed. "T-Toni!" she cried.

"Go to bed, Marie, try to calm down Alex. Daddy needs to have a little talk with Mommy," Antonio told his child. On mention of Marie's name, Ludwig perked up and got off the bed, getting dressed.

"Marie?" he asked, getting his pants buckled.

Antonio blocked the doorway, although Marie peaked in and saw him. "Papa?!" she gasped, sneaking past Antonio and running to Ludwig. "Papa! Why didn't you come back? Daddy said I'd see you soon but you never came for me!" Ludwig frowned.

"This man isn't your father. He stole you away from me and I didn't know where you were. But you're going to come home with Papa and Mommy and Uncle Gilbert," he told her.

"Like hell, she is!" Antonio yelled. "Gilbert I can't believe this! You and your brother! And _my_ fiancée! You know she's the love of my life! How could you, I thought we were friends!"

"Speak for yourself, freund, you were just out sleeping with a stripper," Gilbert retaliated.

"What?!" Amelia squeaked.

"What was this all some big plan?! To get me out of the house so you could all fuck around?!" Antonio screamed.

"Why aren't you denying it?!" Amelia sobbed.

"Well, we're even now, Mia, so it's not worth fighting about. But these two need to get out now," he ordered.

"I'm not leaving without Marie," Ludwig said.

"I'm not leaving without Alex," Gilbert agreed.

"No, absolutely not. Both of you are leaving my house right now," Antonio demanded.

"Daddy, Papa can stay, right?" Marie asked.

"He isn't your father! He will never be your father! I am your father!" he snapped. Marie started crying. Amelia, now getting redressed into a maxi-dress, hurried out of the room to comfort her sobbing baby. She came back with the baby only to find Antonio and Gilbert screaming at each other and Ludwig trying to soothe Marie. She backed away from the door a bit, crying.

"Antonio!" she yelled. They stopped fighting and looked at her. "I didn't want to sleep with them…"

"What—?"

"They were raping me Toni…" she said. "I-I was just afraid to get hurt again…"

Her fiancé's face softened. "Oh Amelia…" He started going towards her but she backed away.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking Marie and Alex with me and none of you are following me!" she told them sternly.

Marie looked up, hearing her name. "Are you my real Mommy?" she asked, clearly overwhelmed.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm your Mommy. Come here, sweetie, come here," she said softly, motioning for her daughter to come over. Marie kissed Ludwig's cheek and hurried to her mother. "Marie, I want you to go into your room and pack some clothes and your favorite toy." Marie nodded and went to her room. Amelia hurried to Alex's room and started packing his things.

Marie came out of her room just as Amelia came out with the baby. "Where are we going Mommy?" she asked.

"Somewhere _far_ away," Amelia said coldly, mostly to the three men watching them in disbelief.

"W-Wait, Amelia!" Gilbert said, stepping towards her.

"Please, Amelia," Ludwig added.

"Amelia, I'm sorry," Antonio chimed in.

Amelia flipped them off as she hurried her child out the door and into the car.


	17. Sell My Soul Again

Amelia and her two children drove around the state for days, staying in cheap motels and eating fast food. Her money was running low and she needed to make a decision for her children quickly. She could either go back to Antonio or go to her parents, and she was surprisingly tempted to chose the latter. She paced back and forth in their tiny motel room, biting her nails. Finally she sat down next to Marie, who had been watching her. "Marie, you're going to stay with your Grandparents for a while, alright?" she told her.

"Can I call them Grammy and Papa like I called Esperanza's grandparents?" she asked happily. "What are they like? Are they nice? Will they give me presents and play with me?"

Amelia didn't know how to say no to her excited child. "N-Not exactly…" she started. "Y-You have to call them Grandmummy and Granddaddy…they are very strict and polite and you will need to be on your best behavior and use your best manners while you are there. Alright?"

Marie pouted. "They sound mean. I don't wanna go there," she whined.

"I understand, but I have no where else to take you…" she breathed sadly.

"Where are you gonna go? You aren't gonna leave me are you?" Marie asked.

"I-I'm going to have to stay somewhere else while I find a job. But I promise, Grandmummy and Granddaddy are going to be nice to you. If anything happens, tell me, alright?" she said.

"Yes, Mama," Marie agreed

Later that day, Amelia checked out of the motel and drove Alex and Marie to her parent's estate. Marie kept asking questions, asking if they were rich, and if they had maids and a butler, and if they had ponies. Amelia told her the answers (yes, yes, and yes) and stopped in the driveway. She got the children out of the car just as her parents came outside. "Amelia?" her father asked in disbelief.

"Hi, Mummy and Dad—" Amelia started, but was interrupted by a slap to her face by her mother.

"Where have you been?!" her mother yelled at her. "Arthur told us you left him with your son and took off to marry some middle-class German freak!"

"N-No, Mummy," Amelia said, half lying.

"Who are these children?" her father asked disapprovingly.

"Th-this is Marie, me and Arthur's daughter. And this is Alexander," Amelia told her.

"Who is his father?" they both questioned.

"A-A friend's…" she mumbled.

"Slut," her mother growled. "What do you want?"

"Please, Mummy, I need you to watch my children while I find a job—" Amelia began.

Her father laughed. "A job? Nonsense. If we agree to take your children into our care, you have to let us choose a husband for you," he told her.

She looked defeated. "F-Fine," she agreed.

Over the next few weeks, Amelia's parents searched for a suitable bachelor for her. They met a Japanese man that seemed too awkward; a Polish man who they thought was too 'gay'; a Danish man who they said wasn't even worth their time; and finally, they met Roderich Edelstein, the grandson of an Austrian noble. His polite and aristocratic manner charmed her parents immediately.

While Amelia waited upstairs with her children, her parents listened intently to his personal description. He told everything to know about himself: that he ran a financially stable life, had a beautiful manor in Austria, and that he played every instrument that they could imagine. He told them that he was merely looking for a woman that would stay with him and take care of his house work. Amelia's parent's were absolutely delighted to hear all of this, and started telling him what they could about their daughter. They told him that she had two children, and was willing to do anything she was told. Then, her mother asked if she could excuse herself to get Amelia, saying that she wanted Amelia to meet him right away. When the Austrian said yes, she hurried upstairs and told Amelia, who was dressed in a beautiful blouse and skirt, to come downstairs with her children and meet the man.

Amelia held Alex and took Marie's hand, bringing them downstairs. She saw the Austrian man, seating across from her father and took a deep breath. She walked into the room and smiled. "Good evening," she said respectfully. The look of pure disbelief on the man's face when he looked up at her made her uneasy. She blushed and looked away. She saw him stand up out of the corner of her eye and straightened up. She gulped and looked back up at the man.

"H-Hello," he said quietly. "My name is Roderich Edelstein, of Vienna, Austria."

"I'm Amelia…" She had to think about her last name. "Amelia Janis, of London, England." She looked down at her children. "This is my daughter Marie and my son Alexander."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Edelstein," Marie said sweetly.

He smiled lightly. "It is very nice to meet you, Ms. Marie," he said.

Amelia smiled a bit. Roderich asked if she would like to take a walk in the park with him. She agreed in a polite tone and asked if her parents would mind watching the children. They quickly agreed, and Roderich held out his arm. Amelia blushed a bit and took it.

They went to the city park and wandered around the flower gardens. Often, when she would stop to stare at a bed of flowers, she would peripherally see him staring at her with interest. She pretended not to see. They reached the last bed and Roderich asked if he could take her hand. She nodded, blushing, and he held her hand.

"Ms. Amelia, you hesitated when telling me your name, may I ask why?" he asked.

She sighed. "M-My first marriage ended badly, and I was engaged to two others after him. I have not been lucky with love," she said sadly.

"I see," he said simply. They walked for a while, then decided to sit at a bench. "Marie and Alexander are the products of your marriage, I assume?"

"Marie is," she said. He looked concerned.

"You indulged in intercourse before or without marriage then?" he asked. She blushed.

"T-That's a bit personal," she said.

"It is also a deal breaker," he said coldly.

She paled. "N-No, I was taken advantage of," she said quietly, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Wait, Ms. Amelia," he said, taking her hand to stop her. She stopped and looked at him, looking about to cry. "I am sorry. You were right, that is not anything you should have to tell a stranger. I regret my mistake."

"It's alright," she sniffed quietly. He stood up and comforted her until she calmed down. Then they walked home. Her parents offered to make tea, and while they were in the kitchen, she listened as her parents and Roderich talked some more. She couldn't make out much of what they were saying. Amelia's father asked for Amelia to come into the room, then cleared his throat.

"Amelia," he said. "Mr. Edelstein would like to ask you something."

Amelia knew what was coming, and it hurt her so badly to know what her answer would have to be. "Ms. Amelia," Roderich said, standing up and taking her hand. "I would be honored if you would become Mrs. Roderich Edelstein."

She almost started crying. How could she marry a man she had just met? Why would she? But of course, she knew the answer. For Marie. For Alexander. Her feelings were irrelevant to their happiness and nurturing. If Roderich could provide for them, give them education and joy, then her pain didn't matter. "Of course, Mr. Edelstein, I would be honored to become Mrs. Roderich Edelstein…"


	18. To Go Separate Ways

Amelia and Roderich got married a month after the engagement. It was beautiful yet simple, and very private. Only Amelia's parents attended, as Roderich didn't have any living relatives that he wanted to associate with. Amelia's father walked her down the aisle, lead by Marie, the flower girl, who held Alex's hand so he could bare the ring. It only took about ten minutes. After the wedding, Amelia and her children got their bags and went to the airport with the new man-of-the-house.

And soon they were off to Vienna, Austria.

A year passed. Marie was now 9 and Alex was two and a half. The entire household was very formal, in fact it was required to be. The children had a strict schedule everyday, and Amelia only had to check in on the maids every so often to see how they were doing. At Roderich's command, Amelia didn't have to lift a finger. Her children were taken care of by their governess, Ms. Lehrerina, who made sure they spoke strictly proper German to their father and gave them piano lessons everyday for two hours.

Before the governess had first arrived, two months into their marriage, Roderich had discovered that Amelia had gone several nonconsecutive days without eating because she was so busy with her children. After he found this out, he wouldn't let himself see her without some kind of food in her mouth, telling her that he was just trying to be a good husband. So, a year of sitting in the parlor sewing and reading, with the addition of constant stuffing, and the result was a body that Amelia, herself, hated and was repulsed by, and that Roderich loved. She would often stand in front of the mirror in her underwear, staring at her curves and stretch-marks and fat rolls. Then she would have to swallow tears as her husband snuck into the room and held her from behind, commenting on how magnificent she looked and asking how much she weighed. She would always tell him. "150." "175." "210." It just kept going up. She hated every pound. Finally she got to 250 pounds and she decided she needed to stand up to her husband and tell him she couldn't keep eating the way she was.

One day, Amelia sat in the study with a tray of cookies while Roderich read in his armchair. "Roderich, I—" she started.

"Amelia—" he started simultaneously. She blinked and he looked over at her.

"E-Excuse me, go one," she said quickly.

"I was about to say…" he began, clearing his throat. "I was thinking that… that we should… perhaps… have a child? Of our own." He stared at her as she blushed.

"O-Oh…Oh my, I uh…" she stammered out. "Roderich I-I don't know…"

"Please…" he said, in a tone that border-lined on begging, much to his surprise.

"I-I'm very uncomfortable… with my body. I feel ugly and lazy and I'm embarrassed," she mumbled. He blushed. "M-Maybe after I loose some weight—?"

The doorbell rang and he gulped. "Oh dear, they're here already?" he mumbled.

"Who?" she asked nervously.

"My cousins are coming over for dinner—"

She stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she hissed, pulling down her blouse so it would cover his belly more. She bit her lip and went to get the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. "Sorry to keep—" Her eyes widened when she saw Gilbert and Ludwig at the door. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Mama!" Gilbert hooted. Ludwig stared at her with a blush.

"What are you doing here?! We're expecting company!" she hissed at them.

"We are the company," Ludwig said, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Y-You're Roderich's cousins…?" she breathed.

"You're his wife?!" they both questioned.

Roderich came down and held her waist. "Hello Ludwig, Gilbert," he greeted shortly, unaware of the confusion.

"Oh, poor little Amelia," Gilbert teased. "You got stuck with the loser~"

"You're one to talk," she said coldly, one eyebrow arched in irritation

He smirked. "So, is Alex here—?"

"Und Marie?" Ludwig cut in.

"Wait, you know each other?" Roderich said.

"Ja, I'm Alex's Vater," Gilbert grinned.

"_You_ sexually assaulted _my_ Amelia!?" his cousin gapped.

"Oh no no no no no!" he laughed. "I wouldn't call it _assault_."

"And she is not _your_ Amelia," Ludwig added. "You have to wait in line—"

"He's my husband!" Amelia huffed. "He doesn't have to wait for any of you!" With this she let them in.

After eating a brief dinner, Gilbert asked if he could speak privately with Roderich, and they went outside. This left Ludwig and Amelia alone with Alex and Marie. Alex played on the floor, and Marie was showing her Papa how well she was at the piano. Then Marie went to bed, with Alex asleep on the floor, leaving the adults alone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ludwig touched her leg and kissed her. She kissed back and allowed him to lift her on top of him. He didn't make a noise, not even the grunt from her weight she was expecting to hear. They began making out and his hand slipped up her skirt. She stopped him, and at first Ludwig thought she was going to reject him again, but then she brought him upstairs to the master bedroom.

They eagerly kissed each other, quiet moans and gasps slipping past their lips. They started making passionate love on the bed, Ludwig's hips grinding against hers and her hips thrusting up towards his with each grinding motion. They reached their climax, groans and cries escaping from long clenched throats, and Ludwig realizing that he had broken his promise to himself, just as it hit Amelia that she was married and she was cheating. But she didn't love Roderich. She loved Ludwig. She was about to tell him this when there was a gunshot.

/A few moments earlier/

Gilbert brought Roderich outside. "What's this about?" the Austrian sighed. Gilbert pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at his cousin.

"She doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve her and you never will," he growled.

"So you're going to kill me?" Roderich scoffed.

"It's loaded and ready." Gilbert cocked the gun and got ready. Roderich blinked, realizing that the Prussian might be serious. "What do you want me to tell her for you?"

"You don't have to tell her anything—" he started. Without warning, Gilbert pulled the trigger.

After hearing the noise and getting out of bed, Amelia got dressed, calling for Marie and Alex. Marie hurried to her, crying. "Mama! Mama!" she sobbed.

"Are you ok, sweetie?! Are you hurt?!" Amelia said, kneeling and checking everywhere. "Where's Alex?!"

"Downstairs," she whimpered. "Mama, I'm scared!"

Ludwig, now fully dressed, and Amelia ran downstairs. Roderich came through the door, pale and a petrified expression on his face. Amelia ran to him and hugged him. "What happened?! We heard a gun shot!"

Roderich nodded quickly. "J-Ja… It was Gilbert…" he breathed.

"Did he shoot you?!" she gasped.

"Amelia…" Ludwig said from the back door.

"Hold on, Ludwig!" she exclaimed. She sat Roderich down. "Where are you hurt—?"

"Amelia," Ludwig repeated, his voice dark and low. She looked at him, at the grim expression on his face. "Gilbert didn't shoot Roderich…"

She blinked and looked back and forth. Marie was ok, Roderich and Ludwig—

She ran to the door and pushed Ludwig out of the way. She covered her mouth, unresponsive for a moment. In front of her, Gilbert knelt on the ground, his white shirt bloody and tears gushing from his eyes. He was holding Alex. "I-I didn't aim…" he started hoarsely. "I-I didn't mean—"

Amelia started shrieking, dropping to her knees in front of her baby, who was staring with wide eyes at her, crying silently. She tore her child out of Gilbert's hands and sobbed. "Alex!" she gasped for air.

"M-Ma—" he squeaked before coughing blood violently. She held him and rocked back and forth. He started heaving for breath, seeming to only be pushing air out with little whimpers.

"It's ok baby…" she said sadly, her tears dripping onto his face. "It's ok to go to sleep now…" His eyes started drifting closed and she bit her lip. "I love you, baby… I love you…"

"Mama…" he breathed before shutting his eyes. It took a few moments before he fell completely still and limp.

She shook and touched his face, not sure what was happening anymore. "Y-You killed him…" she breathed after a while, slowly looking up at Gilbert.

"I-It was an accident Amelia," he stammered. "I swear! I wasn't aiming at him, he just—"

"YOU MURDERED MY BABY!" she howled. He stopped and hung his head. Police sirens blared and uniformed men ran to the scene. Amelia kept screaming at Gilbert. "You murderer!"

"Please, ma'am, calm—"

"You're going to rot in jail, you bastard! You're going to burn in hell for this!" she continued. "I hope I never see your face again, you greedy mother fucker!" Finally Ludwig grabbed her and held her close. She gripped his shirt and sobbed, sinking to her knees. He followed her, sitting on the ground and holding her close as he watched his brother get put in handcuffs.

Gilbert just stared at her, a look of pure guilt and remorse on his face. He was forced into the police car and watched through the window as his son, his little boy who he had always dreamed would grow up in his arms, was put on a stretcher with a sheet covering his body, and lifted into an ambulance, which drove away with no sirens.

He was sentenced to a lifetime in prison after he immediately pleaded guilty.

He was sentenced to a lifetime of sleepless nights, night terrors, no appetite and therefore starvation. All because he wanted to get to Amelia….


	19. What Have I Become

Ludwig tried to convince her that it hadn't been her fault, but Amelia just stood there, staring at Vienna from her place on the bedroom balcony. She wasn't even crying anymore, even though it had only been 48 hours. She was thinking. Every time she cheated or had relations with a man her parents didn't approve of, bad things happened. She was starting to believe that everything her parents had taught her was true. She could hear Ludwig talking to her in a distant voice but none of what he was saying went through. After days of not moving or talking, she looked down at the large hand that was touching hers. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Amelia…" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig…" she breathed, looking up at him. "You're a great friend to stay with me for so long." She hugged him. He hugged back, a bit hurt that he was being pushed towards the friend-zone. He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her. "Ludwig." He stopped. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let things go as far as they did the other night. I should have been putting my children to bed and sleeping next to my husband." She stared up at him with the most apologetic eyes.

"I understand. But I don't except it," he said, kissing her.

"Won't your parents be devastated to hear that their daughter has had yet _another_ failed marriage?" Roderich said coldly from the door. Amelia pushed away from Ludwig and gulped.

"I'm sorry, Roderich! I-It's not what it looks like!"

"It isn't? Because it looks as if you are kissing my cousin." He walked up to her, slowly and menacingly. His hand came up from his side and slapped his cheek with enough force to knock her over. She cried out and fell against the wall. Ludwig grabbed Roderich.

"Don't you touch her!" he barked at him. Roderich calmly pushed him off.

"Roderich, we're done," Amelia wavered. She got up and stormed out, getting her things and packing Marie's clothes and toys. Ludwig helped her and they left within half an hour.

They went to her parents, and she wasn't surprised that they were already fully aware of everything. When Amelia walked in with Ludwig, her parents threw a fit and told Ludwig that he needed to leave immediately. Amelia told him that he needed to go and he left quickly, not realizing it was the last time for a long time he was going to see her.

"Mum!" Amelia squealed when her Mother grabbed her hair and dragged her to the dining room. She was thrown to the floor in front of someone's feet.

"Oh," his voice chuckled. "Hello, love." She quickly looked up, horrified to see Arthur, completely back in shape and healthier than ever. "What is it? Afraid of me? Good."

"A-Arthur, why are you here?!" she hissed, trying to back away from him. Her mother kicked her back towards him.

"Show some respect towards your husband!" she yelled.

Amelia frowned and gulped. "He is not my husband…" she breathed. Arthur thanked her parents and grabbed her, dragging her to his car and knocking her out before putting her in his trunk and driving off.

Amelia woke up, shaking and weak. She felt starving and dehydrated, and could feel that her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were chained. A blindfold covered her eyes as well, making it impossible for her to see where she was. she struggled to sit up and tried weakly to crawl away from what she could tell was a wall, but the chains that bound her feet restricted the movement. "You're awake, love?" Arthur's voice purred. "And here I thought you were dead."

"Wh-Where am I?" she whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

"You've been here for four days," he said. She could hear the clicking of his shoes echoing across the walls. "And until you learn your lesson, you will stay here."

"Where is _here_?" she asked. A firm slap hit her cheek and she squealed. Arthur's callused hand grabbed her chin harshly and forced her to kiss him. She bit his tongue violently when he tried to make out with her, and he pulled back with a cry, ripping off the blindfold and gripping her hair.

"Apologize!" he screamed.

"N-No!" she argued, in intense pain. He dropped her to the ground and she landed with a thud, her breath hitching and her head pounding from hitting the cold, hard floor. Her hearing was muffled by the sound of blood pounding into her now bleeding head, and she could barely hear the horrible things he was calling her.

"Did you hear me, _bitch_?!" he yelled in her ear, grabbing her hair again. She gasped and whimpered in her throat. "You're going to beg for my forgiveness, or I'll beat you!"

"I just bit your damn tongue! I-I will not apologize for—"

"Not that, idiot! Beg me to forgive you for leaving me and making me fat! And for taking my little girl away!" he said.

Amelia's jaw trembled. "I-I-I…will never….beg for anything!" she insisted. "Especially not to you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Have it your way," he hissed. He dropped her again, although this time she landed on her face, snapping her nose. He pulled out a knife and cut the rope binding her hands. She was too weak to struggle against his strong grip as he sat her up against the wall in a kneeling position. He backed away, staring at her bloody face. Her forehead was cut and her broken nose was swelling and bleeding. Her face showed anger, determination, and courage. But her bloodshot eyes were wide and teary, and he saw the fear in them. It made him grin. "Take off your shirt." Amelia gulped and shook her head tightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Take. Off. Your. Shirt." She watched his hand tense up and obeyed, shaking. "And your bra." Again, she obeyed.

"Please stop…" she sobbed quietly.

"There we go, love, you're starting to beg!" he chuckled, grabbing her breast. His lips hovered over hers. "Bite me again and I'll make sure Ludwig doesn't waste his breath for much longer." She gasped for air and let him kiss her deeply. His hand traveled to her skirt and forced it down to her knees. She let him to what her wanted, whimpering in a pleasantly pained tone. "That's it, whine like the bitch you are!" After a good hour and a half, she started screaming from pain, unable to stop him. "Beg, slut. Beg for my forgiveness and I'll make the pain stop…" She refused and he pulled away, walking away and slamming a door that she couldn't see as she lost consciousness.

He beat her and raped her everyday for what seemed like years, but she later learned was three days. On the third day, he was starting to unbuckle his belt when she broke. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, crawling over and kissing his shoes. "I'm sorry for everything! Please forgive me, Arthur, I'll never leave you again! Please, Arthur, please forgive me!"

He smirked and knelt down next to her, petting her hair. "Hush, love," he purred. "Good girl. You're going to listen to everything Daddy says, right?" She nodded, holding his hand as he cupped her cheek. "You'll never leave Daddy again, will you love?"

"Never again," she promised. She wanted to fight back, to get away from him.

"Remember, if I ever catch you trying to run away from Daddy or being touched by someone who isn't me, I won't hesitate to kill Ludwig and everything you hold most dear," he told her sweetly. She gulped.

"Y-Yes, Daddy," she agreed. She hated the word as it rolled off her tongue. She hated how he touched her. She hated everything about him. Arthur unchained her from the wall and kissed her, carrying her upstairs.

Two and a half years of strict obedience went by before Arthur decided to let Amelia outside. He made her dress in a long-sleeved white blouse and a long black skirt, with black gloves and boots, even though it was summer. He told her that he didn't want another man to even look at her, even though she was pregnant for the third time. She put her one year old son, Mark, and her two year old daughter, Rebecca, in a double stroller. Arthur held her hip and they walked to the playground. He kept kissing her neck and tickling her until they arrived at the playground, where Rebecca ran off to play and Amelia and Arthur sat. Arthur played with his tiny son and gave him Inuit kisses. Amelia watched Rebecca playing, trying to talk to the other children, although her vocabulary was much better than the others her age.

She stared at her chubby toddler daughter, knowing that her eyes, pristine and blue, could be no other than Ludwig's doing. She thought this every time she saw the little girl and she treasured her above anything in her life. "Ludwig!" Arthur's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and caused her to look up and see Ludwig. She immediately looked away, clenching her jaw and trying to seem angry. "What a surprise, my friend!" Arthur stood up and shook Ludwig's hand.

"Amelia," Ludwig said, barely noticing Arthur. She refused to look at him.

"Mia, darling, don't be impolite," Arthur mumbled. Amelia took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Hello, Master Beildschmidt," she said coldly. Ludwig frowned. "Rebecca! Come here!" She watched her daughter jump and hurry over. "Master Ludwig, this is my daughter, Rebecca. And this is my son, Mark." She touched her stomach. "And this is Emory."

"C-Congratulations," Ludwig whispered. Amelia glared at him, burning holes into him.

Arthur said he was going to the restroom, and went to the public bathroom in the park. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something. "Stop. Anything you have to say will waste my time," Amelia told him, sounding more sophisticated that she had used to.

"Amelia, please—"

"Two years, Ludwig! You had two years to save me, and yet here you are, sitting in a park!" she hissed, looking ready to cry.

He frowned. "Let me save you now!" he tried. "You and your children can come stay with Marie and I! And we can get married….we can have everything we ever wanted…" He smiled and tried to touch her hand.

"Ludwig! How dare you! Don't you know not to touch a married woman!?" she scolded harshly. He pulled his hand away, shocked at how wicked and unmoving she was being.

"A-Amelia, what happened to you?" he breathed.

"I grew up, _Master Beildschmidt. _I know serve my husband, and only my husband, just as a woman should. A woman only lives to grant her husband's every wish and love him forever. I swore my life to Arthur twelve years ago, and I broke that promise too many times to count. Now my heart and soul beat only for Arthur Kirkland," she told him.

"And that's exactly how it should be, my love," Arthur said, coming up behind Ludwig and smiling at Amelia. Amelia smiled back. Ludwig looked sad.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he breathed. He pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

Arthur's house was searched and he was convicted of kidnapping, assault, and rape. Amelia was questioned but refused to tell the police anything about her husband, only saying he was an honest, good man who wouldn't hurt a fly. She was sent to a psychiatrist and underwent psychological testing. The doctor told Ludwig that she was severely traumatized and might never go back to normal.

Ludwig drove Rebecca, Mark, and Amelia to his home, where she was greeted warmly by Marie, who Amelia ignored. She brought her children upstairs to the guest room, tucking them into bed and going downstairs. She stood, waiting for Ludwig's permission to sit down. Ludwig looked at her. "Please, Amelia, sit," he smiled sweetly. Her expression never changed from a straight, unreadable face.

"Thank you, Master Ludwig," she said, sitting in the chair next to him. Marie brought her mother some tea and started telling her about her new friends and a boy she had a crush on at school, and how she was the editor of the school newspaper. Marie was about to tell Amelia about her pet bunny but Amelia interrupted "Where is Arthur?" Marie's smile fell.

"M-Marie, why don't you go up to your room and study?" Ludwig suggested, giving her an apologetic smile. Marie looked crushed.

"Y-Yes, Papa," she mumbled, going upstairs to her room.

Ludwig and Amelia sat in silence, Amelia not looking at Ludwig, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Where is my husband?" she asked.

"Arthur is gone. You'll never have to worry about him again. You are safe," he smiled, touching her hand. She pulled it away quickly and glared at him.

"Where is he. I would like to see my husband," she demanded. "And I believe my children wish to see their father."

"He is on death row in America," he told her. Her face stiffened.

"Take me to him," she said.

"Amelia—"

"I want my husband!" she yelled. He jumped. "Why are you doing this…? Why are you taking away my sweetheart…?"

"He's a bad man, Amelia. He hurt you and took you away from what you really love. Arthur put horrible ideas in your head, telling you that you were the only man you could ever love—"

"L-Ludwig…" she breathed. He looked up at her, his hand on hers again, but she did not pull her hand away. "I do love him…"

"No, Amelia, you—"

"Ludwig, he's changed. He apologized for everything he did to me and promised he would never hurt me again, and for two years, he hasn't hurt me at all. Maybe snapped at me once or twice, and maybe a bit over protective of me. But one night, we really….talked to each other. For the first time, I learned things about him that I never knew, and I told him everything about me. And Ludwig…" She gulped and stared at him. "I truly fell in love with him that night."

He gulped, heartbroken. Her face was no longer solid and tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked like Amelia again. He held her hand. "And you're…happy with him?" he asked.

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. Arthur takes care of my children and I like no one I've ever been with. He truly loves us, Ludwig. And I want to spend my life with him…" she told him. She was being honest. She really had grown so fond of Arthur over the last two years. She went on and on about how much she adored him and how sweet and sensitive he really was under his hard, rough shell. Ludwig had stopped listening after she told him how happy she was. "Ludwig?"

He shook his head. "J-Ja, sorry?" he said, paying attention again.

"I-I asked if I could see Arthur," she smiled hopefully.

He gulped. "I-I'm sorry, Amelia…he's been sentenced to be put to death tomorrow evening. There is nothing I can do…" he breathed. Her smile fell.

She looked down at the cold tea on the table. "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye…" she whispered, starting to cry. Ludwig stared at her. He stood up and went to another room, coming back with his credit card. He handed it to her.

"If you really love him, go," he said quietly.

She stared at it and gapped. "O-Oh Ludwig—" she started.

"I will watch the children. Go to him," he insisted, trying his best to smile. She smiled a bit taking it.

"Th-Thank you…thank you thank you thank you!" she said, hugging him tightly and running out the door. Ludwig watched her go and called his old friend, Feliciano, to ask if he could watch the children.

Feliciano came ten minutes later, and Ludwig told him he would be back soon. Although he didn't know when— or if —he would be back. He walked to the graveyard where Molly and Marco were buried and knelt down, brushing off the leaves and dead grass from their stone. He kissed the stone and pulled out his pistol, sitting down with his back leaning on the gravestone. He stared at the gun, then up at the sky.

"Hello, Molly," he said shakily. "Hello Marco…" He bit his lip and let some tears fall. "I miss you so much…and I don't just say that because my heart is broken. I say it because I mean it. I didn't deserve the wonderful family you gave me, and I don't deserve anyone else. I was a monster and I will never forgive myself…. I hurt you so badly that I made you take your own life, and the life of our child, Molly… and now here I am… saying I am sorry for the millionth time…." He took a deep breath and put the gun to his head. "I love you, Molly. I love you Marco…I love you my sweet little Marie… and Amelia…" He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. "Oh my darling Amelia…" He pulled the trigger.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Too Many Farewells

Arthur only had one hour until he was to be executed. He was praying, begging for the Universe to forgive him for everything he had done. As he sat on his cot praying, his prison mate was taken to be put to death. Finally, he could cry. He didn't know why he had done such horrible things to Amelia. He truly loved her with all his heart, and he supposed he had just gotten so wrapped up in the power he had over her… He stood up and went to the gate as a prison guard came to his cell.

"Is it my turn?" he asked quietly.

"Almost. You have a visitor. She insisted on seeing you," the guard said. Arthur's heart fluttered. Was it Amelia? Had she come to see him? He was let out of his cell and handcuffed, then was brought to the telephones. Amelia was on the other side of the glass window, waiting anxiously for him. He sat down and picked up the phone. She picked up her phone too, when she saw him.

"Arthur…" she whimpered.

"Amelia," he breathed. He put his hand up to the window and stared at her sadly. "Amelia I'm so sorry for everything I put you through…"

"It's alright, Arthur, I forgive you for everything. I just want you to come home…. Rebecca and Mark shouldn't have to grow up without you. Neither should Emory. Arthur I love you, please don't go…" she sobbed.

He teared up again and he looked down, ashamed. "My darling, this is my punishment for everything I did to you. I hurt you so much. Your love for me was forced, and even if it's real now, I made it happen."

"It doesn't matter if you made it happen because it _is_ real now!" she told him sadly. Amelia put her hand on the glass to fit with his hand on the other side. The guard on Arthur's side told him he needed to get off the phone. "Arthur, no! Please! There must be something we can do!"

"I'm sorry, my love. It's time for me to go. Tell the children that Daddy loves them and I always will…" he smiled sadly, tears spilling from his eyes. stood up and ran to the guard near the prison door.

"Please, I want to see him! Please!" she begged. They told her she was prohibited from witnessing his execution. She kept begging and pleading, telling them that she was his wife and that she just wanted to be there when he left. They refused and she ran back to the phone, only to see him being brought through the door. "ARTHUR!" She banged on the glass. He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you…" he said, although she could only see his lips moving.

"I love you. I love you, Arthur, I love you…" she mouthed to him, pressing her hands against the glass as they closed the door.

Amelia didn't get to see Arthur until after he had received his lethal injection and taken his last breath. She had to see his body rolled to the morgue and put into a cheap wooden coffin. She begged the guards to have a moment alone to say her final goodbyes. They finally agreed to leave her alone with her husband and left. She sat in a chair next to Arthur's body. She touched his cheek, which was still warm and pink, and stared at the handsome face she had learned to love. Only a few years ago, she would have been so happy that her monster was gone for good. But now, she was a grieving wife, the man she thought she was going to spend her life with; the man she thought she was going to be with when each of her children graduated and got married; gone forever. "You didn't deserve this, Arthur…" she breathed, staring at his corpse. "No matter what you did to me, you were a great man, a wonderful father, and the best husband I could ever ask for. You deserved to be with me when we died of old age…" She stood up and kissed his paling lips, one last time. "I'll see you in another life, Arthur…I will _never_ love anyone the way I learned to love you…"

Amelia flew back to Germany that night, crying silently the whole way home. She walked into Ludwig's house and was surprised to see Ludwig's friend, the usually happy-go-lucky Feliciano, sitting in a kitchen chair with a worried look on his face. When he saw Amelia he stood up. "Have you seen Ludwig?" he asked immediately.

"N-No, I just got back from the airport," she said, surprised.

"He told me he'd be back yesterday. I waited all night…Something's wrong, Ms. Amelia. I'm scared…" he told her.

Marie came into the room. "Mama…" she said. "I think I know where to find him." She led her mother to the graveyard and immediately saw her father. "Papa?" She went closer, seeing the gun in his hand, blood splatter all around him and holes in his temple and forehead. "Papa?!"

Amelia knelt down next to Ludwig. "Ludwig!?" she yelled.

Ludwig's hand moved. "I-I can't see…H-Help me…I can't open my eyes…" he whimpered, obviously terrified.

She sighed with relief. "It's alright, Ludwig, we're going to call an ambulance. You're going to be alright…" Marie called the hospital, and soon they were on their way.

Ludwig underwent a three and a half hour surgery to remove the damaged tissue in his frontal lobe, but in the end, it didn't matter. He was in a vegetative state, couldn't see, couldn't eat, and had to be hooked up to life support. The doctor in charge of his recovery told an anxious Marie and Amelia that they were going to pull the plug in five days.

Marie sobbed as they went into Ludwig's room. His eyes were closed and his shaved head was wrapped in bandages. They sat down and talked to him, Marie mostly just holding his hand and crying. "Amelia… I know I do not have many days left…" he said, struggling to get the words out. "I want you to become my wife."

"Ludwig…"

"Please…think of it as my last wish…" he wheezed, coughing. "When I die, Marie and you will receive all of my money and my house and everything in it…."

"She doesn't love anymore, Papa…remember…?" Marie said sadly.

"Marie… your mother will always love you. And she will always have me in her heart…" he told his daughter. Marie glared at Amelia. Amelia felt terrible for leaving them alone…

"Alright…I'll marry you," she agreed. They signed legal documents and had a small ceremony that afternoon.

Marie never left Ludwig's side, and she sang to him when they stopped the life support five days after his surgery. He died peacefully in his sleep. Amelia watched, feeling guilty and selfish. She had loved Ludwig… with all her heart she had… but when she realized that he wasn't coming to save her one morning, she decided that she needed to move on… And now Marie hated her…

Marie rarely said anything to Amelia, no matter what Amelia said. Amelia was stressed out enough as it was. She had three children and a baby on the way to take care of. Within a week it was four children. She was all alone with four hungry children and only enough money to get them small meals every night, often going without dinner herself. She kept couldn't get a job if she had to take care of the kids, and that meant no income. She lost the house, she had to sell everything inside, and she sat on a bench with all four children as the government moved all of their belongings out the front door. She was crying, holding her baby when someone ran their fingers through her hair. Amelia looked up, surprised to see Francis smirking at her.

"Need a hand?" he asked. She stood up and stared at him.

"What do you want, Francis…?" she breathed.

"Come talk to me, my dear," he said. "I have an offer you aren't going to want to turn down." Francis placed a hand on her hip, although she didn't want him to, and led her to his car, away from the children. "I can give you a place to stay. With enough food to eat and everything your children want.

She frowned. "What's the catch?" she questioned.

"Simple. You have sex with me whenever I please and obey every bedroom command I give you," he told her smugly,

"Absolutely not—"

"Oh? Then you want your children to starve on the streets?" he taunted. Amelia stared at him, pain in her eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

xxxxxxxxx

_I'm sorry that this chapter kinda sucked..._


	21. Closure (FINAL)

Marie hated her mother even more now that she had gotten engaged to Francis. She obviously didn't care enough about her children's feelings, although Marie, herself, seemed to be the only one bothered by her mother's new lover. Rebecca and Mark loved their new big brother, Ryan, who was always trying to hit on Marie, and loved Francis, who gave them presents and candy. And Francis always tried to take care of Emory like she was his own daughter, but Marie would take charge and take her away from him.

Amelia, in reality, hated Francis more than she could say. He always had her in the most disgusting situations and it made her feel sick every night. One night, he sat on his bed, still fully clothed, watching her strip when he asked her a question. "How would you like a raise, my dear?" he asked. He always said 'my dear' when he wanted something from her.

"I would love one, but I'm not going to like what I have to do to get it," she said coldly.

"Perhaps. But, I believe we will both benefit from this," he smiled. He got up and went to the closet, bringing out a box and opening it. There were multiple torture items inside: a whip, a paddle, and leather bonding gear were just a few. She backed away. He chuckled at the horrified expression on her face. "Do not worry, mon ange~ _You_ will be the one doing the torturing."

"S-So… you're going to pay me extra money to beat you and be your Master?" she guessed. He nodded smugly. She gulped and sat on the bed. "F-Fine…" He smiled and handed her a corset and panties with fishnet tights and black knee-high stiletto boots. She put them on as he took his clothes off. "W-What do I do?"

"Anything you want," he told her. "Mademoiselle Amelia~"

She nodded and got to work.

Two hours later, Francis was chained to the wall, exhausted and in pain, but delighted at how good he felt. His head hung and he panted. "Look at me," Amelia ordered. He tried but his head bobbed back down every time he tried. She scowled and grabbed his chin roughly. "I said look at me." She let go of his chin and slapped his cheek. "Look at me." She slapped him again when his head bobbed down. Then again. And again until he shakily looked up at her. His eyes were filled with lust and love for the woman beating him. She blushed but her eyes narrowed. She grabbed his chin again and forcefully kissed him.

Francis hadn't been expecting this and whimpered when she pulled away. She unchained him from the wall and he fell, weak and limp on the floor. "I-I think that is enough for tonight…" he breathed.

Using her foot, Amelia nudged Francis so he was facing up towards the ceiling. Then she knelt down next to him. "We're done when I say we're done," she growled. He stared up at her with admiration. She smirked and stood up, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs. She lifted her top leg up and pointed her toe. "Lick my shoe, you dirty bastard." He hesitated, then sat up shakily. He weakly crawled over to her and licked the bottom of her shoe obediently. They did a few more questionable things, then Amelia kissed him roughly again and left him to pass out in the bed.

Without Amelia's permission, Francis had told all of his friends that she was into 'that sort of thing'. Soon, Ivan was over to be asphyxiated, Alfred came to be spanked and whipped, and Lovino arrived to be tied up and dominated. They all came on the same day, begging for her to dominate them. They offered her money and promised to do anything she said. But she was too focused on the man behind them.

Antonio was giving her a hurt look, that she didn't kindly return. Instead, she stared at him with a hatred that burned like a thousand suns. She pushed through the begging men, a little black dress covering her little caucasian frame, and stood before him, expectingly. He just stood there for a moment. Amelia sighed and turned to the three men. "You need to go. I'm not willing to do anything to anyone other than Francis," she told them. They looked disappointed, even angry, but they left. She walked over to Francis and kissed him softly. "I'm going to take a walk with Antonio. We'll be right back, alright?"

Once Francis had agreed, she walked towards Antonio, then passed him. He pouted and hurried after her. She walked down the long dirt rode that led away from Francis' mansion outside of Paris. "Amelia!" Antonio called. She kept walking, her stride proud and stern. "Mia, wait!" He caught up to her and tried to take her hand. She pulled it away. He tried again.

"If you try that again, I'll scream," she warned in a growl.

"Why are you doing this? We used to be so close, Amelia," he said softly. "We used to be in love… What happened to our undying love for each other? I've never stopped loving you, what did I do that was so bad?" She stopped in her tracks and he ran into her, making her stumble to the ground. He knelt down hurriedly to help her and realized she was crying.

"You're a fucking idiot…" she laughed sadly. He looked taken aback. "I-I love you so much… I trusted you with everything I had… and you took that for granted and ruined everything." She stood up on her own. "I've slept around and fallen in love so many times… I've been remarried three times… I've lost two of the men I thought I loved and a child… it was always you Toni…" She took a deep breath. "I left you and got married to a rich Austrian man, then fell for Ludwig, then… A-Alex was shot…." He looked horrified. "I wanted to marry Ludwig so badly…but my parents forced me to marry Arthur again—"

"Amelia, you should have called! I would have saved you in a heartbeat, you know that!" he interrupted.

She frowned. "I fell in love with Arthur… Toni, I think I had more feelings for him in the two years we were together than I ever had for you…" she continued. "Ludwig called the police and Arthur… Arthur was executed in America… When I got back to Germany, Ludwig had shot himself…he died in the hospital after we got married… I lost the house and Francis saved me."

"By making you do things to him," he concluded in a cold tone. She blinked, shocked by his voice. "I have waited all this time to make sure I could provide a perfect life for you…and it turns out I meant nothing in the long run…"

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

Antonio looked at her. Amelia stared back at him. He pulled her into a hug. She hugged back, crying into his shirt a bit. "No matter how you feel for me, I will _always_ love you… and I will always be there if you need something…." he told her more softly.

She smiled up at him a bit and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…" she said.

He left her slowly, obviously having a hard time saying goodbye. It would be his last time seeing Amelia as the future love of his life…

Once he was gone, Amelia was alone in the middle of the road. She felt like she and Antonio had closure. But she needed closure with someone else… the love of her life. She started walking, going to the graveyard and standing in front of his stone.

She had so much to do other than this. She had to fix things with Marie, she had to find a home for her children… But it just seemed so important to say her true goodbyes first.

"Hello, my love..." she breathed, sitting in front of the grave. "I came to say goodbye." She could barely speak, she was so choked up. "I wish things could have been easier for us. I wish we could have had more time and you had been able to raise our daughter with me... I-I won't stay for long, I promise... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm sorry, but I am... I feel like I never told you how much you meant to me..." She picked a few daisies from under a nearby tree and placed them in front of his grave. "Because I do love you so so much..." She stood up and took a deep breath. "I just want you to know... I had never felt so happy in my life before we I realized that I love you. Being with you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Amelia kissed her hand and touched the gravestone. Before she walked away, she whispered her final farewell:

"Goodbye, Ludwig... I will always love you..."

THE END

_That's the end :') I'm seriously crying a bit as I write this. It's been so fun (and sad) to write this fanfiction and I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read it and everyone who left comments! If you have any recommendations, PM me and I'll try my best to fulfill your wishes._

_COMING SOON: I have a new fanfic that I plan to write with a new character that centers around her and America. That's all I'm saying ;)_


End file.
